Face Down
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: "I've had enough," the frail and beaten girl whispers. Itachi stands above her, anger surging through him. "What?" "I've...I've had enough," Sakura says louder, beginning to stand up. Deidara watches from the doorway, ready to take Sakura away from this man and treat her like the goddess she is. SaukraXItachi, SakuraXDeidara. Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Romance.
1. Bruises

_**This is my first fanfiction of a Itachi/Sakura/Deidara. I became inspired to write this fanfiction from a youtube video of the three of them, "ItaSaku/DeiSaku-Face Down". I hope you enjoy my story :) . I do take requests and I appreciate criticism.**_

 _ **This story is set in the real world.**_

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"What's that, hm," Deidara asks as he reaches his hand up to touch my face.

"Nothing," I chuckle, grabbing his hand to hold it. I try my hardest to smile genuinely as I hold his hand, preventing him from touching where I know he's staring. His face becomes hard, no longer curious, I ignore it. Deidara moves his other hand up and caresses my face, I lean into his touch. His eyes are serious as I stare up into them. Deidara rubs his thumb across my cheek then brings his hand to his mouth. I stay silent as he licks his thumb and pointer finger, a confused gaze on my cheek. I don't move as he begins to rub my cheek bone then moves up to around my eye. I close the eye and keep my other eye trained on his expression.

Deidara pulls his hand away, "Make up…."

"Ahah… yeah… It's nothing," I try to convince him.

Deidara's eyes grow angry but the rest of his face remains composed. His voice is leveled monotone, as if he is watching carefully what he says. "Sakura…Does it hurt."

"I'm alright," I smile at him.

Deidara is silent as he stares at me. I begin to blush and I smile at him "what?"

"Nothing," he says, "go to the bathroom. We're going to go out once you're ready."

I nod and walk away, grateful to get away from him. Deidara stays in the living room while I walk to the bathroom. I shut the door and look at myself in the mirror. It looks as though I never coated my eye and cheek with cover-up. The large bruise is obvious although there is no swelling. Around my eye is light shades of purple and yellowish colors, going lower is yellowish and pink. I re-apply a layer of cover-up. I then put on a light layer of natural pink blush on my cheek bones, then eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara. I take my hair out of its loose pony tail and style it with a clip so some hair covers the sides of my face. In fifteen minutes it looks as though I never had a bruise. I try my hardest to smile, looking forward to Deidara's plans for tonight.

I walk silently out into the living room, where I find Deidara standing in front of the wall shelves. On display are multiple pictures of Itachi and me. Itachi and me laughing. Itachi and me at the beach together, us eating ice cream. A picture of us at a formal dance. Another picture of me smiling. A picture of him kissing me as I blush in shock. And a picture of me holding my stomach, rubbing a large bump.

"I'm ready."

He turns to look at me and smiles. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

The tension between us is unbearable but I don't let him know I sense it. I walk over to him and give him a quick kiss on the lips. Deidara wraps his arms gently around my waist, his hold gentle but strong. I tense up, anxious for some reason but kiss him again. Deidara's grip loosens and he kisses me slowly, taking his time as our lips brush against one another. He holds my lower lip in his lips then slides away, only to repeat the action just as gently as before. The kiss seems to last a life time, slow and gentle and simple, until Deidara pulls away and kisses my forehead.

"Let's go Sakura," he whispers and walks over to my apartment door, holding it open for me to walk out, "I made reservations for us."

"Reservations? It is unlike you to go to such planning. I'm not dressed for a formal event," I tease and walk out the door and into the hallway.

Deidara chuckles, "Hey, I can plan ahead!"

I bounce down the hall to the elevator, "You can't even plan what time you're going to eat lunch. There's no way you can plan a dinner date for us."

Deidara steps into the elevator and presses the button for the first floor. The doors close and he leans over me, staring down. Deidara's hands slip into my own and he gently holds them against the wall.

"I can plan for you, hm," he mumbles sensually. I feel a warm heat on my cheeks. Deidara grins.

I giggle and look up into his eyes, a shiver going through me. Deidara presses his lips to mine once again, but this time not slowly. The kiss is much more passionate.

 ** _Ding!_**

He chuckles as he pulls away just as the doors open and an elderly couple walks in.

"Excuse us," Deidara chuckles and leads me out, holding my hand. The couple stares at us as we leave. The old women winks at me. My face heats up more.

"So where are we going," I ask lightly, holding his hand as we walk down the hall to the doors leading outside.

"You'll see beautiful," He opens the door for me and dramatically bows, gesturing me to go out first, "My lady."

I laugh and walk out into the cool evening breeze. Cars race past down the street; the sidewalk is littered with people walking and kids playing games. Cars are parked all along the sides of the street, their owners either in the shops or apartment buildings or working.

Deidara come out to me and wraps a protective arm around my waist, "This way ma'am."

I giggle, "So formal."

"But of course! A fine lady like yourself must be treated with such respect and formality," Deidara replies in a very 'this is obvious' serious tone. He guides me a few cars down my street to his small blue car. I reach for the handle.

"Ah, ah ah!" Deidara quickly lets go of my waist and rushes to open the door for me.

"Oh jeez…" I slip into the car. I watch as he majestically walks around the side of the car, his head raised and eyes barely open as if he is a servant of royalty.

Deidara slips into his side of the car and starts the car. The engine is not a quiet purr as I comes to life, it rattles a bit and startles me in my seat.

"My apologies ma'am. We've been having a bit of car troubles as of late. But I assure you that you will arrive at your destination safely and all in one piece."

I roll my eyes and he turns into the traffic. "Are you going to stop with the formal talking?"

"Why," he teases in his normal voice, "you don't like?"

I look over at him annoyed and ignores the road to give me a sarcastic grin just as he urns onto the busy main road.

"Watch the road!" I shout at him and playfully swat his shoulder. Deidara simply laughs but does direct his attention back to the road.

"Hhhhhmmmmm? Well?"

"Well what," I snap at him.

"Ooohh… Feisty. It's okay, I'll buy you tampons on the way there."

"OH YOU DID NOT!"

"Ah, calm down. I was joking. Joking! I promise! It was only a joke!"

"Don't lie to me, trying to defend yourself! You're laughing your ass off right now!"

Deidara turns to me and smiles softly, his eyes teasing, "I'm laughing at how cute you are when mad."

"WATCH THE DAMN ROAD!"

Deidara laughs harder and watches the road. I huff and cross my arms.

"Are you… pouting? Oh dear…"

I don't respond.

"Sakura, I was joking. It's okay. Please," his voice is filled with concern. I catch him sneaking quick glances over at me, his face upset.

I laugh, "Got you!"

Deidara grumbles something and tries to hide a grin as he turns onto the highway.

We drive in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. After about twenty minutes we get off the high way.

"Where are we," I question as I look out the window at the unfamiliar neighborhood.

"You'll see."

Once again he annoys me, "what kind of answer is that."

"A valid answer," Deidara replies, taunting me.

"Uuuuuhhhhhggggg…."

"You need to learn to have some patients Sakura," Deidara comments lightly.

"Pfft, patients, mhm, I've got that."

"Suuuuuuuuurrreee you do, Beautiful."

I blush again and cross my arms, returning to looking out the window. We turn into the parking lot. I look over at the restaurant. The outside doesn't look like much, but those I see walking in are dressed as though they have money to swim in.

"… I thought you said it wasn't formal…"

"Technically," he turns off the car, "I didn't answer that question at all."

I stare at the entrance as a couple dressed in a clearly expensive dress with diamond jewelry and a fancy suit walk in. I look down at my simple white and pale blue outfit. I'm dressed nice but not fancy.

"Deidara… I can't go in there," I say looking at him completely serious. He's dressed in simply blue jeans and a nice dress shirt.

"Sure you can. I'm taking you, aren't I?"

I shake my head, "Deidara. We are not dressed appropriately. And you don't even have the money to afford to take me to dinner at a place like this!"

His face goes hard, "My money status and situations are none of your concern Sakura."

"Whatever. Ignoring the clear fact that we are not dressed for this place, You and I both know you cannot afford this place. You don't have money Deidara. I know that."

He stares at me long and hard without saying a thing. The stare makes me nervous and I begin to squirm in my seat. "Let's go somewhere else, okay? You don't need to take me here."

"But I want to," he replies simply.

"Deidara…please… this place… It's okay…."

"Sakura," he takes my hands and holds them between his own. We lock eyes, "I want to. You deserve the best. You're the most beautiful women I have ever met and I will treat you the best I can. I may not have lots of money, but I can take you here tonight. I have saved up money to do so. And I want to. It doesn't matter that we aren't dressed in fancy clothing. You don't have to dress up like that to be gorgeous. I want to show them what real beauty is, simple, elegant, natural, beauty. And you are just that."

"Deidara…" I stare at him, shocked into silence. His face is determined, his eyes sincere, his gaze passionate. "I… I don't know what to say…."

"Then don't say anything. Just come inside with me. Have a good time tonight. For once, accept the proper treatment you deserve."

His words sting yet comfort me at the same time. An aching begins to throb inside my heart. A longing, a loneliness, a love, and a pain. Horrible pain.

"You… you must have….saved up for months…." I mumble, looking down. I can't face him. His gaze is too much for me to handle. It makes the ache hurt more.

"That doesn't matter. Please… Let's go inside," Deidara coaxes gently.

I look back up into his eyes, then at our hands, then out the window, then back to him.

"Okay…"

Deidara's grin stretches from ear to ear and he jumps out of his side of the car. He walks over to my side and opens the door for me.

"Your dinner awaits my breath taking lady."

I blush and anxiously step out of the car, taking his outstretched hand. We walk to the doors, with each step I feel myself grow more anxious. We step inside. Classical music is played by a small group off to the left side. Deidara leads me to the front podium where a waiter is going over a booklet.

"Reservation name please?" the man addresses us without looking up from his book.

"The Goddess," Deidara answers, smiling warmly at me.

"Ah yes. Right this way please," he says and leads us into the restaurant. I feel myself tense up as we follow after him. I notice people staring, stopping mid bite and watch us as we pass.

"They're astounded by your beauty," Deidara whispers and begins to rub soft circles into my hand with his thumb.

I'm not so sure that's why they are staring, but I don't respond. The door man seats us in a booth off to the corner in view of the musicians.

"You're waiter will be with you shortly. Thank you for dining with us tonight," he says and walks away.

I watch the man playing the grand piano, my insides racing. Deidara still holds my hand, our arms resting on the table.

"They play nice, don't you think," I question, trying to make conversation and ease the tension once again.

"Yes," he replies quietly, still staring at me only.


	2. Dinner

**Deidara's POV**

"What's that, hm," I question her. I see a crusty-like texture on her cheek.

"Nothing," she chuckles to me and grabs my hand. Sakura's smile is forced, and I can immediately tell her laugh was as well. Something is wrong. I reach up with my free hand and gently rub at the area, a bit of powder comes off, revealing a discoloration underneath. I lick my thumb and pointer, then begin to wipe away the powder. Underneath I find more discoloration. I continue to remover what I know now is make-up off her face. A large bruise resides around her eye and cheek bone. I remove my hand.

"Make up…"

Sakura forces herself to laugh again and tells me it's nothing. Although she tries her hardest, I can see through it. Underneath she is anxious, shaking inside. Anger grows inside me, no-not anger-, rage. This bruise was put on her; it was a black eye but has healed some over time. The bruise explains why she has not allowed me to come over for a few weeks. At first I thought she was just worried about being caught and wasn't able to have any alone time, but after two weeks I began to feel something else was going on. I had just barely convinced her to go on a date with me tonight. The bruise only confirms what I thought had been wrong…

"Sakura… Does it hurt," I ask. I try to keep my voice leveled, I don't want to scare her any more than I know she must be. I know it hurts before she even lies to me and says that she is alright and fakes another smile once again. She lies. Sakura lies to me over and over. This is not the first time she has covered up a bruise with make-up, and once I notice she pretends everything is good, claiming she's _'alright'._ I wonder if she doesn't trust me and if she ever will. I want to help her, I want to take her from this pain, but I can't force her to do anything.

"What?" She questions me, trying to smile and blushing.

"Nothing," I say for her sake, "Go to the bathroom. We're going to go out once you're ready," I remind her. I don't say anything more about the bruise or ask where it came from. I know where it came from. Sakura nods and walks off to the bathroom a little too eagerly. I watch her until she shuts the bathroom door.

"Damn it," I growl, no longer controlling myself as to not hurt her. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it."

That bastard. I turn around and look at the shelves on her living room wall's. They are covered with pictures of her and _him._

"Itachi..." I name the man who has left multiple bruises on a beautiful women in the past few year. All the photos are happy, cute, and romantic. None of them show the true side of him. All the pictures on the shelves lie, just like Sakura is lying to me. My eyes land on a picture of her staring down at her growing stomach, rubbing it affectionately. It all started soon after that.

"I'm ready."

I calm my face once more and turn to look at her. She has put another layer of make-up over the bruise and has her hair covering both sides of her face. She may not realize it, but it still seems like she's trying to hide the bruise. Or maybe I simply can't ignore it's there.

"You're beautiful"

"Thank you." Her reply is simple and empty. I watch her, amazed by her, admiring her, in love with her. I want to ask her about the bruise, I want to make her feel safe and as though she can trust me, I want to tell her to leave Itachi and I will protect her, I want to make her go and pack her things and together we will leave right now. But I can't say any of those things to her. She's not ready. She's too fragile. And if I show any force on her, she might get scared of me as well. I never want her to be afraid of me.

The gorgeous woman walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss. I pull her close to me, wrapping my arms around her and deepen the kiss. I kiss her slowly and gently, but with so much love. I try to explain all the things I can't say in the kiss. I try to tell her how much I love her in the kiss. Try to tell her how I will never hurt her in the kiss. I try to tell her how beautiful she is and how much better she deserves. I try to make her feel safe. Finally I kiss her on the forehead.

"Let's go Sakura," I whisper to her and go over to the door to her apartment and hold it open for her, "I made reservations for us," I tell her.

"Reservations? It is unlike you to go to such planning. I'm not dressed for a formal event," she teases.

I chuckle at the irony of her statement and then defend myself, "Hey, I can plan ahead!"

I watch her walk happily down the hallway to the apartment complex elevator. I'm glad she is now distracted and the pain and fear is no longer a focus on her mind. I continue to distract her and joke back with her, enjoying her genuine smiles.

We get into the elevator and I press the button for the first floor. There are five floors. A perfect amount of time to kiss her and claim her as mine instead of another's….

I mumble to her and watch her cheeks become a bright red; even through the makeup I can see the blush. Sakura looks so cute when she blushes like that. I kiss her. I kiss her much stronger than before, telling her how I love her and she is mine. How she is with me only. I try to convince her of that in the kiss and of myself that in my heart.

I quickly pull away just as the doors open to an elderly couple then lead Sakura out. Sakura questions our location, I grin to myself, excited for the surprise I'm about to give to her. I tease her with the answer and begin to give her a hint. I act as formal and elegant as I can, treating her as if she is worth a trillion bucks. I guide her to my car and pray that it doesn't have any problems while I am with her. I won't have the money to do any repairs on it after tonight.

Throughout the ride we tease each other back and forth, joking. I continue to speak very formally, annoying her. She does not realize that that is my hint about where we are going. After some time we become silent again. I welcome the silence with her. I know she is comfortable and genuinely happy inside herself. I feel pride in knowing that I influenced her genuine joy, a true smile, and real laughs. After some time we finally reach the restaurant. Once she sees what kind of restaurant, Sakura tenses up and becomes nervous once more.

"…I thought you said it wasn't formal…"

I pick a parking spot and turn off the car, "Technically, I didn't answer that question at all," I retort.

Sakura begins to tell me she can't go in there. She can't do this. She comes up with multiple different reasons. But I don't give in. I encourage her, and tell her it's okay.

"Deidara. We are not dressed appropriately. And you don't even have the money to afford to take me to dinner at a place like this!"

I hate it whenever my financial state is mentioned. She shouldn't worry about that. I'm treating her. I'm doing this for her. She doesn't have to be concerned about the cost of things. I do it because I love her. Yet I can't even tell her that yet…

I hold her soft hands in my own. She deserves to be treated right. She needs to feel happy. She needs to feel like the goddess she is. I try to convince her of how amazing and beautiful she is. I try to tell her how the cost means nothing, how I'm trying to treat her how she deserves. Sakura deserves a man that tries his hardest for her, not like the man she has…

I leave her speechless. I want her to know I love her, I want to tell her so badly. But I can't say it straight forward to her. She's not ready…

"You… you must have… saved up or months…" she mumbles.

I did. I saved up for three months to take her here. Saving up for this night is the reason why my bills are late at my shitty apartment that isn't even worth what I pay, a little piece of shit in the basement of a complex with roaches. But she doesn't need to know that. She doesn't need to worry about that.

"That doesn't matter. Please… Let's go inside," I gently encourage her. Finally, she agrees. We walk hand in hand to the door and inside. The inside is as beautiful as I thought it would be, but not as much as she is. I tell the door man my reservation name.

"The Goddess," because Sakura is a goddess and should be treated as such. Someone with such beauty inside and out deserves to dine at a place that reflects that. I feel her becoming anxious as we are led to our seats, likely from those staring.

"They're astounded by your beauty," I whisper to her, because I know I am. She doesn't respond but I hope it helped her relax. Sakura doesn't think she's pretty at all, and I will forever tell her how much she truly is gorgeous. We sit at our table, our hands still held resting on the table. I watch her as she watches the band. Sakura comments on the music, I agree with her although I am not paying close attention to them.

I wish I could tell her how much she means to me, how much she has meant to me for so long. I've known her since before she ever began to be involved with _him._ I remember how she used to be. Sakura used to always be happy, full of love and joy. She was kind to everyone and outgoing. She was feisty and made herself known, appropriately assertive. Then she met _him_. At first things were okay. Although I felt unsure about him I was not able to say anything concerning the relationship. The two seemed like the happiest couple to everyone on the outside. Every time I saw them together I would curse myself for not making my feelings for her known. I had kept it a secret for so long. They eventually moved in together after a few years of being together. The event had crushed me. I thought for sure I had lost her to him, and I hated myself even more for never admitting to her how I feel. Then… then she became pregnant…. I knew that was it. They were going to have a child together, move into a house, get a dog, and be the perfect happy family; and I would always be her only her best friend… But four months into the pregnancy something went wrong…. That's when everything went wrong for her.

"What would you like for tonight," a giddy voice asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"What is the cheapest," Sakura immediately asked.

"No. We'll both have the house special," I told the waitress. She looked between the two of us for a moment, a look of surprise and uncertainty, then she nodded and hurried away.

"Why did you do that," Sakura angrily whispers to me from across the table.

"Because you deserve the best I can give you," I say, as though the answer were obvious.

She huffs and rolls her eyes, a slight reminder of the assertive women she once was. I smile at her and we sit in silence, listening to the piano blending with the flute and the violin player. The bass and then a jazzy trumpet join in shortly, giving the soft song a feeling of excitement, soon after the music returns to a softer tune.

"I don't understand you Deidara," Sakura says to me. For the first time since we were in the car she looks me in the eye. Her gaze is nervous and sad, her eyes holding so much hidden pain and far, but I can see it.

"That's okay, hm," I reply to her softly, "You're welcomed to try and figure me out."

Sakura smiles, but her smile is sad.

"Here you two go. Two house specials for the lovely couple. A bottle of red wine as well. Let me know if you need anything else," the waitress says, placing our plates of food on the table in front of us.

I smile at Sakura and let go of her hand. We begin to eat. The food is the best thing I have ever tasted. The quality is incredible.

"This… this is… amazing," Sakura mumbles.

"Yes, you are amazing," I comment.

She looks up at me, her cheeks red. I grin and pour her a glass of wine and then myself.

"A toast," I say, holding up my glass to her, "to the most incredible women ever to indulge in a meal she deserves."

Sakura looks completely embarrassed but taps her glass against mine. We sip the wine then continue to eat our meal in silence. The night goes by rather fast. We barely talk although I wish to, I know she isn't comfortable. After we finish we leave. Night has fallen and a few stars can be seen in the sky as we walk to the car. I hold open the door for her to get in the car then go to my side and get in to drive. I drive back to her apartment, once again in silence. Although I wish we would talk, I'm just glad that I am able to spend time with her and that just for a short time, she is safe and happy with me. The ride goes by quicker than dinner did and it feels as though within moments I'm pulling over on the side of the road in front of her apartment complex.

"Here we are," I comment.

"Yeah," Sakura whispers.

There's a silence and then I unbuckle, opening my door to get out.

"No!"

I stop and look back at her. Sakura's face is drenched in fear.

"I mean, uhm… no… It's okay. I can go up myself. You do not have to take me."

I stare into her eyes and she looks away, ashamed. We both know the real reason why she wants to walk up alone.

"Okay…" I give in and close my door. We sit in another tensioned silence.

"Well… bye…" She says but doesn't move.

I nod.

More silence.

Sakura finally opens the door and gets out. She walks into the building without looking back. I curse under my breath and drive away.


	3. The Real Itachi

**Sakura's POV**

I walk the few stories up the stairs instead of taking the elevator; the stairs are a much slower path to my apartment. Each step up is another step up to becoming more nervous. I worry that Itachi will know that I was out with Deidara. Itachi knows that Deidara and I have been friends for a long time but I haven't spent much time with any of my friends lately. Itachi had been told her a few days ago that he was going to be out for most of today, spending time with friends….

I rush up the stairs, realizing that I never told Itachi that I was going out today. I open the door to find Itachi sitting on the couch, calmly reading a book. I quietly walk in, shutting the door silently behind me as I try to get control of my breathing.

"Hi honey."

Itachi nods at my greeting without looking up from his book. I relax, calm now that I know he is in a good mood. I walk past him and into the kitchen to make dinner for him.

"Where were you."

"Hm?"

I stop in the doorway and turn around, my heart pounding against my chest. Itachi continues to look at the pages of his book, but I have a feeling he's not reading anymore.

"You shouldn't be nervous if you have nothing to hide," Itachi comments casually, turning a page.

I chuckle, "I'm not nervous honey. I just didn't hear you clearly. I was out with Ino, she invited me to get my hair done."

Itachi sets his book down on the couch and looks at me, his face emotionless. My heart pounds against my chest, trying to break through. I tell myself to relax because he's calm. Itachi stands up and walks over right over to me, towering in front of me. Although Itachi is only around five inches taller than me, I feel like a midget as stands almost on top of me. Itachi brings his hand up and begins to play with my hair.

"You didn't get your hair done Sakura."

"Yes I did, just a trim of the split ends. I couldn't decide on a different style." I hold my breath for him to see through my lie, to ask more questions, but he doesn't. Itachi nods silently and walks back over to the couch, once again reading his book. I sigh and walk into the kitchen and look into the fridge, trying to decide what to make for him. I'm not hungry at all but I need to eat something or else Itachi will become upset.

"Do rice balls sound good for dinner Itachi?"

"Sure."

I close the fridge and take the bag of rice out of the cupboard. I get the water ready for the rice then pour it in, covering it. I open the fridge to look for something to compliment the meal. I bring out a red pepper, a green pepper, and cucumber. I cut these up into slices. By then the rice is done and I mold it into rice balls using the sticky sauce. I grab two plates from the cupboard above the sink and set the food on them, making sure it looks pretty.

"Here you go," I smile at Itachi, handing him his plate. He takes his plate and places it on the coffee table.

"Sit." I place my plate on the coffee table next to his and sit down.

"What's up?"

"Where were you today Sakura."

Panic surges through me. I smile at him, "I told you. I got my hair trimmed with Ino."

Itachi glares daggers into my eyes, "Why do you continue to lie when I know you are lying."

I bite the inside of my cheek. "I'm not lying Itachi. I was with Ino. I promise."

 ** _SMACK!_**

I know better than to reach for my cheek or to cry from the burning sensation going through it. I bite hard on my lower lip to keep control of myself. The bruised area throbs from the impact.

"I-I'm s-sorry Itachi…"

I straighten my head and look down at my lap, squeezing my fists together.

"No you're not. If you were sorry, you would not have lied to me. Sakura, you don't need to lie to me," Itachi says gently. My cheek throbs in pain as he places his hand n my chin and lifts my face up. His eyes are sad, I know it's my fault that he's angry at me. I am lying to him and he knows, but I can't tell him the truth.

"I love you Sakura. I want you to trust me."

Tears form in my eyes but I refusing to allow them to fall. I've betrayed Itachi, he has every right to be mad at me.

"I love…you too…." I mumble out, trying to keep my breathing leveled. Itachi smiles at me, his handsome kind smile that I adore seeing. I smile back as he kisses me. Itachi's kiss is soft, but not as gentle as the memory of Deidara's kiss…. I kiss Itachi back, gently though. Itachi bites my lower lip and pushes his tongue into my mouth. I obey and wrap my tongue around his. Itachi kisses me fast, with a hungry sort of need. I try to be slow and gentle, not wanting to get worked up right now. I'm forced backwards on the couch as Itachi pushes me down by my shoulders. I wince from his grip on my shoulder, his fingers digging into an old bruise that has not fully healed.

"Itachi," I slip out between kisses.

"Hmph," is the only reply I receive as Itachi becomes more forceful, demanding to be kissed.

"N-no," I mumble and put my hand on his chest, pushing him.

"No what," he snaps, anger forming in his eyes as he hovers above me.

"I… I don't want to do this right now…. I just made dinner for you."

"You don't want me? Was the guy you were with better than me?"

My heart pounds against my chest. Itachi glares down at me in obvious anger, his grip tightening on my shoulders causing me to grind my teeth to prevent wincing.

"No. No one is better than you. I wasn't with anyone Itachi."

He sits up and chuckles sarcastically, "So you were or you weren't with Ino."

I sit up as well, relieved to no longer be under him. "I was with Ino. I wasn't with anyone else. I would never do that to you Itachi. I love you."

Itachi sighs and picks up his book, "And you lie to me again. You still don't trust me Sakura. After all we've been through, after all I've done for you, yet you still lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Tears begin to slide down my cheeks, "I promise! I was spending time with Ino!"

Itachi places his feet up on our coffee table, his shoes landing on top of his plate, flattening the rice ball. I bite my lower lip, my heart racing while I try my hardest not to shiver.

"You seem to care much more about Ino than you care about me."

"That's not true!"

"Then prove it!" Itachi turns to face me, anger etched into his face, "Prove that I'm more important than that stupid blonde haired freak!"

I had never before realized that Ino and Deidara both had blonde hair. Itachi's comment sends me into shivers and I feel myself wanting to cry once more.

"Itachi…. Please…. She's just my friend…."

"Friend," he snorts and picks up his book.

"I don't want to argue with you Itachi….. You can have my plate of dinner if you get hungry…. I'm going to bed for the night."

Itachi doesn't respond as I walk to our room. The moment I shut the door, I slide down against it, bursting into tears. I should have never gone out with Deidara tonight. It's my fault that Itachi is angry with me. I'm destroying our relationship. I can't stop myself from sobbing as I change into my pajamas, a set of baggy sweat pants and a shirt three sizes too big. I crawl into my side of the bed and pull the covers around me, snuggling into the warmth. Although comfortable, my emotions and thoughts still sneak out of my eyes. I was the sun slowly set behind the city buildings. My tears fall less just as slowly as the sun sets until no light enters the room.

I remember when we got this apartment. Almost half a year ago Itachi and I decided to move in together when we got unexpected news. We decided that a house was not what we wanted so we tried to find an apartment. We looked all over the place, but at every location we checked there was either damaged, it was too small, or we couldn't agree on it. I had a decent amount of money that I had been saving for a long time from my job and my parents contributed some to my savings account. Itachi came from a very wealthy family, which allowed him to buy us all the beautiful furniture that was placed around our apartment. Although Itachi's family had lots of money, we just didn't want a large apartment which left us with a very small amount of choices. This apartment was one of the three choices available to us that we both liked although the neighborhood was not something that made me happy. Itachi had always said that he would protect me if anything were to happen and that we would move out of the apartment in a few years so I eventually agreed.

Now I regret agreeing to move into this apartment, listening to the sounds of yelling and racing cars and possible gun shots from the city streets below never helped me to sleep. I turned over and gazed at Itachi's empty spot in bed. Unless we were going to have sex, Itachi always came to bed hours after I fell asleep each night. It wasn't always like that though. I have memories of falling asleep in his arms every night, but since…. Since for a while now….. Itachi always came to bed long after I fell asleep. I adjusted myself again after what felt like an hour, deciding to lie on my back and look up at the ceiling. After what HAD to of been half an hour of resting uncomfortably, I turned again. And again... And again…..

I throw the covers off me in a fit and stand up, my eyes hurting from lack of rest. I slowly make my way to the door and walk out into the living room. The coffee table is clean of the food and dishes from earlier. Itachi sits on the couch, typing on his lap top intently.

"Hey baby," I mumbled, sitting down next to him and leaning against him. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder, looking at the computer screen.

"Whachya doin."

"Nothing," Itachi comments, continue to type what looks like a very long email.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds of my breathing and the _click click click_ of the keys.

"I can't sleep," I mumble out through a yawn.

"Hm?"

"I said," no longer speaking in yawn, "I can't sleep honey."

"Oh."

More silence except my deep breathing and the keys tapping.

"Come to bed with me?"

Itachi's hands freeze over the key board, his fingers hovering mid typing. Then just as quickly the tapping begins again.

"Maybe."

"Pppplllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Itachi gives a slight chuckle then saves the email as a draft and closes the lap top.

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Itachi turns his head down and kisses my forehead. "Come on."

We walk back to our room together and I crawl into bed, watching him undress.

"Sexy," I tease at him as he walks over in nothing but boxers.

Itachi smirks at me, "Would you like a taste?"

I giggle sleepily, "No. I'm not much awake. It wouldn't be very fun."

"Awe," he coos as he crawls over to me, laying down and hugging me close to him, "That's unfortunate."

I snuggle into his chest, feeling the heat of him envelop me beneath the blackest. Itachi begins to slide his fingers through my hair, sending soothing sensations throughout my scalp and into my body.

"You're beautiful," I feel Itachi breathe into my ear.

I smile into his chest, feeling myself beginning to drift off, "Thank you…"

This moment is perfect. I never want it to end. In this moment Itachi and I are both happy, both relaxed, and we are together. Itachi holds me close to him and gently plays with my hair while whispering sweet things into my ear. This is my Itachi. The one I met three years ago and fell in love with. This is the real Itachi….


	4. Helpless

**Deidara's POV**

Sasori and I walked through the city streets. We walk silently, Sasori digesting what I had just told him. I hadn't heard from Sakura in over almost two months and was beginning to become concerned. I was used to not hearing from her for a week at a time but a month and three weeks was causing me to wake up in the night, fearful that I had not just been dreaming. I had tried calling her a few times but I never received an answer and I was worried about what consequences she might face if Itachi found my texts to her.

"You're certain about this," Sasori questioned me quietly.

"Almost," I admitted, "She's been beaten before Sasori yet she never admits it. She's blinded by the memories she has of how he used to treat her. And I can tell that Sakura thinks she is to blame."

"Hhmmm…."

Although Sasori had never met Sakura for more than a handful of times, Sasori practically knew Sakura from all I had told him. He and I had grown up together and we had a brotherly relationship. I told him about Sakura and my plans and my dreams for us. He had been there for me when Sakura and ….Itachi…. had moved in together, helping me to accept that maybe Sakura and I just weren't meant to be. I had spent the past few months telling him my concerns for Sakura, and although in the beginning Sasori told me that I was being paranoid and hopeful for a chance, he now seemed to be believing me more and more.

"If-"

"Not _'if'_. He's hurting her," I cut Sasori off.

"Fine. Since he _is_ hurting her, why has she not gotten help. She could have told someone, called the police, stay at a friend's house, told _you_ , _left him_. Why hasn't she done something about the abuse?"

I sighed and stopped walking, watching a few children on the other side of the road playing jump rope, attempting to do double dutch moves. "I'm not sure Sasori…. I think she is scared of him. Sakura loves him, and after what they went through she probably feels obligated to stay with him. Sakura is constantly trying to prove her worth to everyone, you know that."

Sasori did know that about her. The two of them had spent time together when Sakura and I used to go on group outings as friends and everyone could tell Sakura wanted to seem useful. She would demand to pay the bills at restaurants, do dishes at someone's house, buy food, buy the movies, pay theater tickets, bring beer, and more. She always wanted to contribute.

"….Well, what do you plan on doing," he asked.

I once again continued to walk down the city streets, Sasori matching my slow pace. "I'm not sure," I admitted. I wasn't sure. I wanted to take her out on a date and never take her home, but that was never an option.

"I've tried to talk to her about their relationship before. Sakura actually yelled at me," I tell Sasori, recalling the upsetting memories, "We were out for a drive, just as friends at the time. And I asked her about their relationship. I had come over a few times and seen how they interacted. Sakura yelled at me saying that he is just depressed, claiming that he would be better after some time. I didn't want to argue with her so I've never brought it up again. I've found bruises on her before Sasori, and I ask her about them but she always says she's alright. I don't want to pressure her and scare her."

"Then how do you expect to help her?"

"I don't know!"

We walk in silence for a few minutes while I fume over my frustration. I want to protect her and help her so badly my whole body aches when I think of what she must be going through.

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"It's alright Deidara. You're upset. I know you want to help her but I don't think you can…." Sasori tells me softly, "She needs to admit that there is a problem. Until she wants to be helped…. You can' save her."

Anger fills me once more but this time directly at Sasori. "What do you mean that I can't help her, hm? Of course I can help her! I will make her realize what Itachi has done to her! I'll get her to admit it! I can still save her. I won't let her return to him if that's what it takes to save her!"

"Deidara!" Sasori clutches my shoulder, preventing me from continuing my fast paced walking. "I know you want to help her! But she needs to accept the help, otherwise you'll just make her more conflicted and angry. She'll push you and anyone else who tries to help her away and then she'll be trapped with Itachi! Do you want that? No one will be able to help her then."

I glare at him, ready to punch him down for saying that I can't do anything to help her. Then I think about what he's said and take a few deep breaths, relaxing myself. "No… that's not what I want…"

"Then you just need to wait," Sasori tells me gently, releasing my shoulder. "Be supportive and wait until she is ready to open up to you. When she does, offer her help then. You can't force her to get help. You know that."

I nod silently, not wanting to admit what I know is true.

"Alright then…." Sasori sighs, and we begin our walk again, "When are you going to see her again."

I sigh, "I don't know, hm….. She hasn't been answering my phone calls. I could show up for a visit unexpectedly, just to visit her like a friend would. If Itachi is there when I go over though, it might not go well."

"If you do that you'll have to control yourself. It's only been a month since you heard from her, right?"

"No," I tell Sasori, "It's been almost two months."

"Wait. If you don't hear from her by the time it's been two months, then go over."

"That's a week away. What if something happens to her in that time. What if Itachi beats her to the point she needs to go to the hospital but he won't take her. Sasori, I'm scared for her."

I can see Sasori's eyebrows come together. I've never admitted to being scared of anything.

"You can only do so much Deidara," Sasori whispers, "Do what you can when you can…."

We walk in silence until we come back to the apartment building him and his grandmother live in. Sasori has been in and out of apartments but currently is staying with his grandmother to save up money to be able to afford a nice apartment and pay the bills for four months. My little shit apartment is another ten blocks away.

"Hang in there Deidara," Sasori tells me, patting my shoulder, "She'll be okay."

"I hope you're right," I say and make my way down the street.

* * *

 _ **Hi my awesome readers! Leave me a review so I know what you think of the story!**_


	5. I love you

**Deidara's POV**

I walk down the cement stairs into the basement of my apartment building. The cement walls and stairs have been painted with a blue color to look nicer but it doesn't make it more comfortable. I come to a small hallway with three doors. One door leads to where the water heater tanks are kept with a washer and dryer that you need to pay to use. The other room holds the fuse boxes and electrical switches. The third door leads to my small apartment. I walk in at look around at what I can afford. One room 18ft (548.64cm) by 10ft (304.8cm)is my kitchen, bedroom, and living room. A door to the left of where I've just walked in opens up to a tiny bathroom with a 2ft (60.96cm) by 2ft shower stall and a toilet, no sink. The walls and floor are the same as the stairwell down to the basement. I have different carpets of different sizes covering the floor, any carpet that I could get cheap or salvage can be found. The kitchen is four old counters with a deep sink against the wall, my stove and fridge next to the counters against the wall. My bed is against the other wall far into the room, a two-person bed that creaks whenever you move. My couch is in the middle of the room with a small plastic table in front of it and two metal folding chairs on the other side of the table. I have storage in the cupboards and drawers under the sink and inside the counters. A tall lamp next to my bed and a hanging light bulb in the bathroom and above the sink are the only sources of light. A small TV sits on top of my wooden dresser against the wall facing the couch. Although I live a tiny bit better than a homeless man with a 2008 small flip phone and a car I am constantly having to do my own repairs on, it's still not comfortable or satisfying.

Home sweet Home.

I walk over to the calendar I keep taped to the wall above my sink. It's been exactly one month and three weeks since I took Sakura out for dinner to the restaurant that I had been saving up months for. I began saving right when she started having problems in her relationship. At the time I had not known what I was going to do for her, but I knew I would need money for any plans. I mark one week from now with a pen, making sure I know the exact day two months will be although I'm positive I will remember even if I don't mark it.

I open the fridge and look in. Half a loaf of bread, a quart of milk, some cheese, ketchup, peanut butter, jelly, a few apples, mayonnaise, some low quality ham and turkey lunch meat, and some pickles. I decide to make myself a ham and cheese sandwich for dinner then go over to the couch and sit, turning on the TV. I flip through the 30 channels I have, looking for something interesting to watch. I find a crime show and watch that until it ends. Then I find an action movie half way over, I watch that until it ends. I find another crime show and watch that as well. After three more pointless movies and a few random show episodes later I trudge my way to my bed and sleep for the night.

The next week is the slowest week of my life. Most days I would find myself pacing and clicking through all the channels multiple times before I would either find something to distract myself with watching or turn the TV off entirely. At some points I would walk around the streets, picking up empty bottles and recycling them for five cents each at the supermarket. Goji –my apartment building owner- would call me and have me do repair work on the building and pat me for it every once in awhile too. He never paid me very much, but I can use the extra cash. Then every other day I worked for 6 hours as a waiter in a nearby pub/restaurant. I called Sakura four times during my never-ending week of waiting, each time I received no answer. Finally the day came; it was one week later, two months since I had had any communication with Sakura. I called Sasori.

"Hello Deidara."

"It's time. It's been two months. I've tried calling her this past week and she never answered. I'm going over to see her."

I heard Sasori sigh, "Alright. Call me later and tell me how it goes, alright?"

"Yeah man. See ya," I say and hang up, grabbing my keys and walking out to the street. I walk ten minutes until I come to my car parked on the side of the road, I couldn't park it any closer because of all the other cars. I put the key into the ignition and turn it.

"Come on baby, start for me. It's important today."

The car ticks and begins to roar to life then dies out.

"No, no, no."

I turn the key again and get a response of more clicks then the car roars to life once more.

"Yes!"

I get onto the street and drive down, making my way to the highway. I feel myself gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter as I think of all the possibilities as to why I haven't heard from Sakura, my mind choosing to have the worst case scenarios on repeat in my mind's eye. I see Sakura falling to the ground and lying there unconscious, then the image changes and I see Itachi yelling at her and taking her phone, then I see Sakura covered in bruises yet smiling and saying that she's alright. The hour drive to her feels like five hours but it is barely a minute compared to the eternity I have waited to talk to her. I get off the highway and begin to work my way through another set of city streets similar to my own. The only difference between this city and my city is that Sakura lives in this city.

I find an empty spot on the side of the road a block from Sakura's apartment building. I get out and practically run to the building, my mind racing as I worry I might be just seconds to late. I push the up button of the elevator button repeatedly until the doors finally open empty. I get in and press the button for her floor multiple times until the doors close and the elevator move. Then I stand still for a minute or less, the awkward jazzy music not easing the panic tension inside myself. The doors open and I bolt it down the hall to her door and freeze. I softly press my ear to the door, trying to listen. I hear quiet sobbing from somewhere behind the door. Quietly I open the door and push it open.

"Itachi!"

Sakura runs over to me and slams into me, holding me tightly.

"I'm sorry baby…. It's my fault. It won't happen again. I'm sorry. Thank you for coming back," she mumbles into my chest. I stand there awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then relief floods my body because Sakura is hugging me. Sakura is alive, she is okay, she can walk. Just as fast worry and anger fills me up. Sakura thinks I am Itachi because she hasn't actually looked at me. I must have walked in just after they've had a fight, and Sakura is blaming herself….

"Sakura," I whisper gently.

The crying women freezes then backs up. Sakura wears tight blue jeans with stains on them and a loose-fitting t-shirt with drops of bright red stains. I stare at Sakura's face and gasp. Both eyes are red and swollen from crying, her nose has dried blood coming out from inside and her bottom lip is swollen with dried crusted blood on the edge. Sakura's hair is a greasy mess hanging around her face.

"What did he do to you…." I whisper.

Tears well up in Sakura's shocked eyes and she takes a step forward, about to hug me then stops. I watch as Sakura gazes into my eyes, a look of longing and pain, her face screaming _'help me'_ , but she looks away.

"You shouldn't be here," Sakura mumbles out.

I reach my hand up and carefully place her hair behind her ear so I can see the side of her face she is showing me. Her cheek is tear-stained and red with pimples breaking out. Sakura reaches up and pushes my hand away and I notice two large bruises on her arm. On her wrist is an obviously recent bruise shaped like a hand, the fingers defined. On Sakura's upper arm is another large round bruise but I can't identify what it is from.

"I missed you," I tell her quietly, walking in and shutting the door behind me.

"You should go," Sakura says again, her voice cracking.

"Then come with me."

Sakura turns to me, "I can't. This is my home."

"Sakura, he's beating you. You need to leave him," I tell her.

Sakura's eyes become filled with anger. "I don't need to leave him! I am alright! We just got into a fight, that's all!"

"A fight where he beat you!? That's not a fight Sakura! He put his hands on you!"

"I messed up! It's okay. He's just upset right now. We're alright. I'm alright! This is my home, I do not need to go anywhere. You're the one who needs to leave."

My anger collapses. "Sakura," I say softly, looking into her eyes pleadingly, "I'm just worried about what could happen to you."

Sakura's face looses it's angry touch and she looks to the side. "I'm alright Deidara. Itachi and I…. we just have some things to figure out. I'm staying though."

 _'Be supportive and listen'_ I hear echo throughout my head in Sasori's voice.

"Okay," I murmur. The word tastes like acid in my mouth because I'm allowing her to allow herself to get hurt again. I know Itachi will be back and once again she will get treated like dirt.

"You need to leave though…. I don't know when Itachi will be back and he doesn't like visitors…."

I nod. "Will you call me though?"

Sakura looks into my eyes for a second then once again resumes her stare somewhere on the floor. "I'll try."

I nod. I want to hug her, to hold her, all of me screams to do so, but I know she doesn't want that.

"I love you," I whisper then walk out the door.

* * *

 _ **Hello! Thank you for reading my story. I've been enjoying writing this so much. Thank you to those who have commented a review, I honestly really appreciate. I dont think people realize how happy I get when I check my story and I see someone commented. It makes me smile like and idiot and I feel like I'm doing something right with my writing, regardless if it's positive or negative criticism.**_


	6. Proposal

**WHOAH! LOOK AT THAT! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! I'M ON A ROLL WITH THIS STORY! *big grins* Thank you for the comments. I was thinking about where I want to take the story and I got all excited and had to write the next chapter today.**

 **BEFORE YOU READ though, I have a few things to let you know.**

 **1; this IS a DEIDARAXSAKURA love story.**

 **2; Sakura's emotions and thoughts and Deidara's emotions and thoughts and Sasori's response to them are all based off of real reports of domestic violence. Many women who live in a household where they are abused go through different stages of denial, realization, fear, self-hate, and more, often times in combinations. Sasori's perspective is just one of the views that people on the outside can think and act. Deidara's perspective is another. Although I do not own the Naruto characters nor have I personally gone through domestic violence, I do own this story. The story is based off of some cruel realities and denials that those being abused must face.**

 **3;If you know someone who is in a domestic violence situation, one of the best things you can do is be patient with them, be supportive, and listen to them. Don't pressure them or force them to do anything. There are so many things going on inside them that unless you've gone through it, you may not come close to understanding. If you yourself are being abused, please seek help. You are so important and can get help and your friends do care. There are some help lines you can call and safe houses you can go to.  
**

 **4;There will be a sequel to this story once this is finished.**

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Are you trying to tell me something? Do you want me gone! Is that it? You want me to leave you, don't you, that's why you keep fucking up." I sit on the floor, holding my face and crying as Itachi yells down at me. "You wouldn't last a second without me! You don't have a job. You don't have enough money anymore to get an apartment as if anyone would take you. You're useless. You're don't deserve anything! I buy you rings, gold diamond rings! I buy you new clothes, I bought all this furniture. I take care of you! You want me to go? Then fine. I'll walk out right now to give you a taste of it."

I trip trying to stand up and grab Itachi's hand, kneeling on the floor, "No! That's not what I want. I'm sorry. I promise I'll try harder! I love all the things you buy me! You take such good care of me. Please don't leave me- OOMph."

A shoe kisses me face and I fall down completely. "Good riddance," Itachi says and I hear the door slam. I pound my fist into the floor, sobbing, my face on fire. Every part of me hurts as I ease up onto my knees, a liquid drips down my lips and falls from my chin. Bring my hand up to my nose and touch gently then wince, pulling my hand back I see blood on my fingers. I stand up and stumble over to the couch, my lip and nose throbbing. I sob into my hands. It's all my fault. Itachi is right. I've angered him again and I keep doing it. Why can't I just be better?

The door begins to open and I rush over, grateful that Itachi has returned. I can't be without him. I love him and even though he's upset right now, I know he loves me. He's always been by my side through all our problems and he continues to forgive me.

"Itachi!" I slam into his warm chest and hug him close. Grateful that he came back home after only five minutes. "I'm sorry baby…. It's my fault. It won't happen again. I'm sorry. Thank you for coming back."

"Sakura," he whispers. But It's not Itachi's voice. I jump back away and see Deidara's fearful face. He looks at me for a quiet moment, as if he's about to cry. "What did he do to you…"

What did he do to me? He just gave me what I deserve…. I want to tell him that Itachi kicked me, I want to tell him that I'm not okay, I want to tell him that I don't know what to do anymore. But I don't. I can't. I look into his worried eyes and look at the floor, not wanting his pity.

"You shouldn't be here," I mumble, refusing to look at him.

Deidara takes the hair hanging in front of my face and pushes it behind my ear. I feel gross as he touches my greasy slime mess of hair. I don't remember my last shower and I'm embarrassed. I push his hand away, not wanting him to touch me at all.

"I missed you."

Tears fall from my eyes again and my stomach lurches, my heart aching. "You should go."

"Then come with me."

Deidara is insane if he thinks I will actually leave with him. I can't leave Itachi. I love him. He loves me. I refuse to leave my home. And where would I go? I can't live with Deidara and I haven't talked to Ino in months. I doubt she even remembers me. I don't have any siblings, I don't have any friends. I have no place to go.

"I can't," I tell him, "This is my home."

"Sakura, he's beating you. You need to leave him."

I _need_ to leave him? I don't _need_ to do anything. This is my home. This is my apartment. He's the one who came over without telling me. If he came any sooner then he would have just caused more problems between Itachi and I. What was he thinking?

"I don't need to leave him! I am alright! We just got into a fight, that's all!"

"A fight where he beat you!? That's not a fight Sakura! He put his hands on you!"

"I messed up! It's okay. He's just upset right now. We're alright. I'm alright! This is my home, I do not need to go anywhere. You're the one who needs to leave," I yell back at Deidara. His anger seems to fade from his face and once again he looks broken inside.

"Sakura, "I'm just worried about what could happen to you."

He's… worried? What could happen to me? …. I could get hurt more….

"I'm alright Deidara," I lie, "Itachi and I…. we just have some things to figure out. I'm staying though."

"Okay," Deidara says to the air.

"You need to leave though…" I remind him quietly, wishing that he could stay with me, " I don't know when Itachi will be back and he doesn't like visitors…."

I continue to stare at a random spot on the floor as Deidara replies, "Will you call me though?"

I glance up at him then look away again, the emotions in his eyes too much for me to handle. "I'll try," I promise him. There is silence then Deidara opens the door behind him.

"I love you," I hear in the faintness whisper and he walks out.

The words send icicles throughout my body and I slowly walk into the kitchen and go over to the sink, refusing to go into the bathroom so I do not have to look at my repulsive self. I dampen a paper towel and touch it to my lip. I wince from the pain but continue to carefully wipe away the dried blood on my face. The sink is full of broken dishes from earlier when I dropped them while trying to put them away. I carefully take each piece out and put them in the garbage, trying not to cut myself. The sink and counters are covered with large pieces and tiny shards of the ceramic dishes. After I get all the larger pieces into the trash, I dampen another paper towel and wipe down the counters, hoping to get the tinier pieces. After that I go back and sit on the couch, It's been an hour and Itachi still isn't home yet. I refuse to allow myself to cry and turn on the TV, looking for something good to watch among the 500 channels that Itachi pays for….

Two hours….

Three hours…..

Five hours…

Seven hours….

Nine hours….

I pace our bedroom, glancing at the clock repeatedly. The room is completely dark except for the glowing green numbers from the clock on Itachi's bed-side table. It's eleven thirty at night and Itachi still hasn't come home. I click on my cell phone again and check for any new calls or messages even though I would have gotten a notification, just to be sure that my phone didn't mess up. Nope. Itachi has not replied to any of my four texts and hasn't called me back. I put my phone back on the bed and continue my pacing. Itachi has never left me before like this, and I'm scared he won't be coming back.

"Sakura."

I turn to the bedroom doorway and rush into Itachi's open arms. I instantly begin to sob into his chest while holding him as tight as I can. Itachi kisses my head as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm so sorry Itachi. It won't happen again. I missed you so much. Please forgive me. Please forgive me again. I missed you Itachi."

"Ssshhhhhhh….. It's okay baby. I forgive you," Itachi tells me. I sniffle and try to stop myself from crying. "I got you something."

I pull my head back and look up into his soft black eyes, "Oh you didn't have to. I was wrong earlier. I should be the one to give you something."

Itachi chuckles, "It's not like you could afford anything I want."

"Yeah I know," I mumble, "But I can give you other things that don't involve money."

"Hm?" Itachi raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips, "And what kind of things are those."

I slide my hand down his back and place it between his legs and stroke up.

"Mmm… those kinds. Well, "Itachi says pushing me away, "Let me give you my gift first."

Itachi gets down on one knee and reaches into his back pocket to get something. My eyes go wide in shock and he pulls out a tiny box. This can't be true. This can't be happening.

"Sakura Haruno. I know we have our problems. I know that at times I can get very angry. But I promise to change and I promise to work hard to support you. I have loved you since the moment I looked into your beautiful emerald eyes. I vow to protect you and care for you and love you for the rest of my life. Sakura, will you marry me?"

I take another step back, completely stunned. He will change! Itachi does love me! He doesn't want to leave me! He wants to be with me for the rest of his life! Things are going to get better!

"Yes!"

Itachi stands up and places the ring on my finger and kisses me. My bottom lip throbs in pain and I wince. Itachi's kiss becomes gentle, careful not to hurt me. He picks me up and places me on the bed and climbs in on top of me, kissing my neck.

That night became the most romantic night with Itachi since before my miscarriage.


	7. Move On

**Deidara's POV**

"He what!" I shout into the phone. Sasori sits on my couch a few feet away and looks at me questioningly. I wave my hand at him, silently telling him that I'll fill him in later.

"He proposed to me Deidara," Sakura repeats to me, "We're going to get married."

My heart feels like it was stabbed. Just minutes ago Sakura called me right when Sasori walked in the door. It was noon the next day and I hadn't expected to hear from Sakura for at least a week. So when My phone began to go off and the screen told me it was Sakura, I grabbed the phone thrilled that she was able to have some time to herself to call me so soon. I answered the phone to a stranger though. I hadn't heard Sakura so bubbly since I couldn't remember when. I asked her what she was so happy about but the moment I heard, I regretted answering the phone.

"It's that great news? Deidara?"

"Uhm…"

Sakura continued on talking, "He told me he loves me Deidara. Itachi told me he loves me so much. He promised to change and told me that things would be better. Deidara, it's all going to be okay. Last night was amazing…. I haven't felt so cherished in so long."

I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut, grinding my teeth together. I told her I loved her yesterday. I want to cherish her. I've tried cherishing her and loving her and treating her like a goddess as much as she allowed me to. How could she do this to me? After I told her I loved her yesterday. I was there for her when he walked out on her after beating her again. I've been right by her side through all the problems she's been having with him. I've been supportive of her, trying my hardest to help her, trying to understand, being there for her, taking her out in secret. We've kissed on those dates. Did she just ignore that? What is she thinking!?

"That's….. great Sakura," I force myself to say, trying to be supportive once more.

"You don't sound too happy…." Sakura observes.

"No, no. It's not that. I'm just worried, that's all," I admit only a tiny bit of the truth to her.

"Worried? Why?"

I mentally smack myself. She is so far deep in denial. I thought after yesterday that she was going to realize things and admit to them. I was so sure by the look in her eyes. But I was wrong…

"Because…. I'm worried that you are jumping into this too quickly. Especially after yesterday," I remind her, trying to prompt her to recall how she felt yesterday.

"That's not going to happen again," Sakura tells me determinedly, "He promised to get better. He's going to change Deidara."

I want to throw my phone at the wall and yell, but I control myself. "Sakura, please…. Think this through…. You know that things between you two haven't been good in so long…. The way he's treated you? You just can't over look that, hm. He's beaten you so much, left bruises on your crystal skin. Please think about this."

"I HAVE thought about this!" Sakura yells at me. "Itachi loves me and I love him! I'm happy with him. And things are going to get better with time! I'm dating Itachi. I'm engaged to Itachi. I'm in love with Itachi. Not you Deidara."

I freeze. It feels as though someone has stabbed my heart, twisted the blade, pulled out, and then poured ghost-pepper hot sauce into the wound. "If you want to lie to me then go ahead Sakura. But don't lie to yourself," I yell at her and hang up. I look up at the ceiling and blink my eyes, refusing to cry, trying to send the tears back into my body. But I can't stop the drop of water that slides down cheek.

"Deidara," Sasori whispers from the couch.

"She's right Sasori," I tell him, "I'm not dating her. I'm not engaged to her. Itachi is…. And she loves him, not me."

Sasori is silent by my confession, another drop of water escapes my eye and slides down my face. I look over to him. Sasori doesn't usually show much emotion, but right now I can tell his eyes are filled with concern.

"Deidara…. I've never seen you like this…. All this? Over a girl?"

"She's more than a girl Sasori," I tell him, "She's the love of my life. There's no one else like her."

Sasori sighs and looks away from me. He doesn't understand. Sasori doesn't have close connections to anyone except for me. He barely even speaks to his grandmother and he lives with the old hag. Ever since his parents died in a street shooting when we were both little, he's closed himself off from everyone, even himself.

"Deidara…. You should let her go."

"Let her go?" the concept seems foreign, "I can't let her go Sasori. I'm in love with her. I have been so long. And I finally have a chance. She just needs to stop lying to herself."

"Look at yourself," Sasori snaps at me, his face completely calm but serious, "A girl has driven you to this. She's played you. She's broken you. You've been there for her all these years; you've helped her when things began going wrong between her and Itachi. You've taken her out on dates and treated her like she should be. You do all this for her and yet she stays with the man who beats her, refusing to leave. You've kissed her multiple times in the past few months! And yet she breaks you. She pushes you to states I've never seen you in Deidara. It's not healthy what she does to you."

"That's just one reason why I know she's the one for me… Sakura makes me feel so emotionally intense, like nothing I've ever felt before. It drives me insane because I love her so much and she's hurting…. She's being hurt Deidara. Sakura is being hurt. And hurt people hurt people…."

Sasori stares at me for a second then looks away. "Whatever man. It's your life."

"I know it is. And some day it will be me and her, our life."

Sasori coughs but doesn't say anything more.

"I got to get to work Sasori. Goji wants me to help him do some repairs on some sink in an apartment on the third floor."

"Alright. I'll wait for you. Then we can go out later and get some beers."

I nod and leave my apartment.

* * *

 ** _Ooooooohhhhhhhh... Is Sasori right? Should Deidara forget and move on from Sakura?_**


	8. More Lies

**Deidara's POV**

Sakura doesn't call me again. Two weeks go back and I wish she would call me.

* * *

A month goes by and I call her but she doesn't answer.

* * *

Two months go by with no word from her and I debate on going over to her house again. I call her a few times and she never answers. Sakura never calls me.

* * *

Two months and two weeks and I go to Sasori, ranting to him and asking him what I should do. Sasori's response is to forget about her and move on.

* * *

Three months go by and I have a couple hundred dollars saved up, dedicated towards her. I get into my car and drive to her house, determined to see her and talk to her. I drive fast on the high way and make it to her house fifteen minutes earlier than normal. I park my car down the road and walk to her apartment. Once again the jazzy elevator music does not match my mood. I walk down the hall and knock on her door.

"Sakura, It's me." I say.

The door opens instantly to a smiling Sakura. She wears a simple white dress with a light green leaves pattern on it. Sakura has a necklace on with multiple sparkly crystals dangling down like drops of water. A thin layer of black eye liner, light blue eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss are her makeup of choice. Sakura's pink hair is tied up in a high ponytail. She looks better than I've seen her in ages. Sakura once again looks like the goddess I know she is.

"Hi Deidara."

I stand in the doorway, staring at her in shock. She looks so beautiful. She looks happy with stunning smile and beautiful body. I look her up and down, trying hard to find any discoloration from bruises on her arms and legs. Nothing. I don't find one bruise. Her face doesn't look swollen anywhere so I know she isn't covering up any bruises. On her ring finger is a golden ring with a large diamond.

"You look…. Great."

Sakura smiles at me, "Thank you! I've been doing well."

I nod, no longer wanting to see her. My heart feels like it's been stabbed once more. She's happy. Things must be better now, Itachi and her happy together. I shouldn't be here.

"That's… that's really good Sakura," I breathe out, "I was just…. Stopping by because I haven't…. haven't heard from you in awhile…. I was scared something was wrong….."

"Nope! I'm doing well."

I nod and look away from her. It's not like I want her to be being beat, to have bruises, and to be in pain but…. For some reason I'm not happy by what I see. It bothers me, and upsets me. I want to run away and never look at her again. I want to hide in my room like a child. I want to cry. I should be happy that she is doing well with Itachi, that she is happy again. But I'm not. I'm devastated.

"Well…. I'll leave you be then. Congratulations on getting married."

"Oh I'm not married yet. Itachi and I still have so much planning to do. The wedding is in a few months."

A surge of hope goes through me but I beat it down. "That's nice. Weddings take a lot of work."

"Aha. Yeah."

There's a few seconds of awkward silence. I put my hands in my pockets and continue to look down the hall.

"Well, I've got to be going," I tell her.

"Okay. It was nice of you to drop by."

I nod and force myself to take the steps down the hall. I don't hear Sakura shut the door but I don't allow myself to look back. I get into the elevator and wait, the jazzy music mocking me. I walk to my car and get in. I grip the steering wheel tightly and stare straight forward as I drive home, refusing to allow myself to think. Everything feels so wrong, so so wrong. I want to run away and never see her again. At the same time I want to go up to her and yell all my frustrations out at her. At the same time I want to find Itachi and make up for all the times he's beat Sakura, sending him to the hospital if he's still alive after all that. At the same time I want to rant to Sasori but he will just tell me that I need to let her go and that I should be happy for her. And I can't do any of those. I'm not a 16 year old immature teen. I'm an adult and I have responsibilities and I need to be sensible.

I walk into my apartment and toss my keys somewhere on the floor and go over to my couch. I sit, staring off into nothing as all my emotions surge through me like a storm.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

There's a knock on the door. I set my book down and begin to get up when the person behind it speaks.

"Sakura, It's me."

I freeze momentarily. That's Deidara's voice. Why is he here? I haven't spoken to him in months. I haven't talked to him since I told him that Itachi and I were getting married and he told me not to lie to myself…. I plaster on a bright smile, grateful that I dressed up today. Itachi is planning on taking me out on a date when he gets home later, but Deidara doesn't need to know that.

"Hi Deidara," I grin, forcing myself to look bright. Deidara stares at me, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide with shock. He stares at me, looking me up and down. I know I don't have any bruises on my arms or legs that he can see. Itachi told me to wear a dress so I've already coated myself with makeup, by now I've perfected skin-toned cover up and I know it doesn't even look like I'm wearing cover-up. Besides, who puts makeup on their arms?...

"You look…. Great," Deidara croaks out, coming out of his stupor.

"Thank you! I've been doing well," I smile at him.

He nods, "That's…. that's really good Sakura. I was just…. Stopping by because I haven't…. haven't heard from you in awhile…. I was scared something was wrong….."

He thinks something was wrong….. because something has been wrong with me for months….

"Nope! I'm doing well."

Deidara nods and looks away from me, his face crescent fallen. Deidara's eyes are deep with different emotions, his eyebrows knit together.

"Well….. I'll leave you be then. Congratulations on getting married," Deidara says, still gazing down the hall away from me. His voice sounds strained, like he's forcing himself to sound upbeat but simply can't do it. I know I've hurt him.

"Oh I'm not married yet," I tell him, hoping to see some light in his eyes again, "Itachi and I still have so much planning to do. The wedding is in a few months."

""That's nice. Weddings take a lot of work," Deidara replies, his voice a little lighter.

I chuckle lightly, "Yeah."

We come to a silent standoff; Deidara gazes down the hall, his expression pained, and I gaze at him, continuing to smile brightly.

"Well, I've got to be going."

"Okay," I say, "It was nice of you to drop by." _Please don't leave. Please stay._

Deidara walks down the hall, I step out and watch him. _Please come back…_ Deidara steps into the elevator without a second glance at me. I hear a choking sound, as if someone is trying not to cry. Then realize that the sound came from my own mouth. I have a feeling that I won't ever see Deidara again. The thought crushes me and I trudge my way into my apartment, not allowing myself to run down the stairs hoping to beat the elevator and catch him before he leaves. I shut the door and walk into the bathroom and gaze at myself in the mirror, hating what I see. I touch my hand lightly to my upper arm and wince, an invisible bruise throbs beneath the surface of makeup. I take my dress off and look at myself in the mirror and bite my lip, wanting to cry.

There is a large welt on my inner thigh and my thin stomach, bruises from a belt. I turn around and stretch my head back to look at the back of me in the mirror. A bruise the size of a fist is under my shoulder blade. The back of my thighs and right under my butt are claw marks from where Itachi used his nails on me, I don't mind getting kinky but being clawed was not okay with me.

I slip my white dress back on and look at my reflection, hating what I see. I'm a liar. I'm a fake. I'm a pathetic worthless weak women. I don't deserve any better than what I've got. For all the things I've done wrong in my life, for all the ways I know I've hurt Deidara…. I deserve to be with Itachi. Deidara deserves someone so much better than me; someone who will be honest with him, who will cherish him, who won't toy with him, who doesn't deny her own feelings for him. And me? I deserve Itachi.


	9. I Don't Think I Love You Anymore

**Sakura's POV**

"Okay," I say, "It was nice of you to drop by." _Please don't leave. Please stay._

Deidara walks down the hall, I step out and watch him. _Please come back…_ Deidara steps into the elevator without a second glance at me. I hear a choking sound, as if someone is trying not to cry. Then realize that the sound came from my own mouth. I have a feeling that I won't ever see Deidara again. The thought crushes me and I trudge my way into my apartment, not allowing myself to run down the stairs hoping to beat the elevator and catch him before he leaves. I shut the door and walk into the bathroom and gaze at myself in the mirror, hating what I see. I touch my hand lightly to my upper arm and wince, an invisible bruise throbs beneath the surface of makeup. I take my dress off and look at myself in the mirror and bite my lip, wanting to cry.

There is a large welt on my inner thigh and my thin stomach, bruises from a belt. I turn around and stretch my head back to look at the back of me in the mirror. A bruise the size of a fist is under my shoulder blade. The back of my thighs and right under my butt are claw marks from where Itachi used his nails on me, I don't mind getting kinky but being clawed was not okay with me.

I slip my white dress back on and look at my reflection, hating what I see. I'm a liar. I'm a fake. I'm a pathetic worthless weak women. I don't deserve any better than what I've got. For all the things I've done wrong in my life, for all the ways I know I've hurt Deidara…. I deserve to be with Itachi. Deidara deserves someone so much better than me; someone who will be honest with him, who will cherish him, who won't toy with him, who doesn't deny her own feelings for him. And me? I deserve Itachi.

I go back into the living room and slowly set myself down on the couch, wincing from the sharp pain in my back and slight stinging under my butt. I pick up my book and continue to read. After finding myself rereading the same paragraph five times and still not understanding it, I close the book up. I can't focus, I can't think. I pick up my phone and dial Deidara's number, but I don't tap the screen for it to call him. I just stare at the number. After five minutes of staring I put the phone down and pick up the book again, attempting to read. An hour passes and I've only read twenty pages. I pick up my phone and check my calling history, I scroll and scroll, looking for Deidara's number. _It's not in there Baka, you deleted his contact and any calling history long ago._ Right…. I put the phone down and turn on the flat screen TV, looking for something to watch. I watch ten minutes of a sappy love movie then flip to something else. The show about angels and demons distracts me momentarily until I pick up my phone again. I stare at the dial pad, my thumb above the nine, the first digit in Deidara's number. Toss the phone away, praying that the screen doesn't crack as it lands on the floor. I'm engaged to Itachi, I'm living with Itachi, and I'm in love with Itachi. I shouldn't be thinking about anyone else.

6:00pm and the door clicks open. Itachi walks in dressed in his work outfit, a fancy business suit that compliments him nicely. His tie hangs loosely around his neck undone and his white button down shirt opened down three buttons.

"Hi honey," I welcome him.

Itachi makes no acknowledgment of my greeting except for the wave of his hand as he shuts the door and makes his way over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I jump from the loud slam that echoes throughout the apartment. Itachi is already upset about something; I need to try my best not to make it worse. After ten minutes Itachi comes out of the bathroom, clean shaven and his shit fully buttoned.

"What are you wearing?"

"It's a, uhm, dress Itachi," I reply, trying to sound happy, "You told me you wanted me to wear a dress when you get home from work because we were going to go out together. So... I am."

"Take it off," Itachi commands.

"What?"

"Take. It. Off." Itachi repeats, more force in his voice.

"But I... thought you would like it."

"I do like it," he growls, coming over to me until he is inches from my face, "Only I can see you dressed like that. Put on something different. I don't want all the vultures staring at my girl."

I blush, "This is the loosest fitting dress I own Itachi. I don't know what else you want me to change into."

Itachi slams his hand into my head and grips a fist full of my hair, "I told you to change bitch. Is that so hard to understand? I don't want anyone's grubby eyes on you. Now come on!" Itachi begins to lead me to our bedroom by my hair.

"Owe, owe, owe, owe! Itachi!" I try to push his hand away and struggle not to follow. Itachi pulls me down to the ground by my hair, my knees slam against the hard wood floor.

"If you would have just changed when I told you to then this wouldn't hurt right now! But no, you had to go and question me and make things harder." My eyes begin to water from the strain on my head, I wince.

"Itachi please!" I beg him desperately, "I worked so hard on my hair to look nice for you. If you keep pulling on it you'll ruin it for our date."

"Oh our date is more important than what I think of your clothing? Sakura, our date is already ruined and it's your fault."

"If you would just be a little kinder then our date wouldn't be ruined!"

 _ **SMACK**_

My face is thrown to the side from the impact of his hand, my head burning from the strain on my hair.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that again bitch." I hold my throbbing cheek as tears begin to form in my eyes. I wish I was going on a date with Deidara. "Apologize."

"I... I'm sorry," I force myself to mumble out.

"Not good enough," he snaps. "I'm so sorry Itachi. I won't question what you tell me ever again."

"Hmph... I want you to show me how sorry you are." I begin to shiver, his tone of voice sending waves of fear into me.

"How would you like me to show you ," I ask, trying to not let my voice crack as I speak shakily.

"Suck me." I try to stand up but Itachi's hand on my head slams me back down.

"I... I don't want to do that right now Itachi. I just want to change and go have a wonderful date with you. Baby please."

"We're not going on a date tonight Sakura. You ruined that for us. Now do what I told you to. Then I'll forgive you."

I bite down on my lip as I reach my trembling hands up to his suit pant's zipper. I pull down the zipper slowly, waiting for him to pick me off the floor and tell me it's okay and that we can do something fun. But he doesn't. Itachi doesn't stop me at all as I obey his command. He doesn't tell me that it's okay and that I've done enough. Instead Itachi demands more from me and yanks my head back and forth by a tight pull on my hair. Finally I get him to climax, he pulls out of my mouth and it spurts all over my face, I close my eyes as some drips down my eye brow.

"Aaahhhhhmmm... Gods Sakura. You are so good at that." I nod sheepishly, keeping my one eye closed and not moving in case he doesn't want me to.

"Alright," Itachi speaks gently, "I forgive you."

I sigh out as Itachi gently pulls me up. His face is soft, complimenting his features. "Go clean yourself up and change. Then make dinner for us babe." And with that Itachi lets me go as he walks over the couch. I slowly walk to the bathroom and shut the door. The moment I hear the door click shut, the tears pour down my cheeks.

How could he do that? How could he not care about what I was feeling and what I was comfortable with? How could he just demand more from me when I was already doing more than I wanted? How could he antagonize me like that? And all over a stupid dress that he told me to wear? How could he do that to me?

I run the cold water and wash my face of him. I wash off my makeup too, no longer needing it. Besides, it might bother Itachi. I keep the makeup on my arms though, knowing that if they show I will simply become upset by Itachi's lack of acknowledgment of the bruises. I wipe my face with a hand towel and walk out just to walk into my shared bedroom with Itachi. I take off the dress and fling it somewhere in the room, I won't be wearing it again. I pull a pair of sweat pants out of my dresser and a baggy shit. Itachi never has a problem when I dress this way. It's safe to dress like I'm not trying to look nice for anyone, even him. I walk out and begin to cook pasta for dinner. The red sauce smells heavenly as the water boils for the noodles.

"I hate spaghetti," Itachi says from the kitchen doorway.

"It will be delicious," I promise him, not wanting to waist what I've already begun to cook.

"Last time you made spaghetti you burned the noodles," he comments.

 _Last time I made spaghetti you insisted on yelling at me about how I'm not doing enough house work and I was not allowed to check the noodles until after you were satisfied with yelling at me,_ I think but I don't say that. Instead I turn the sauce off and begin to scrape it into the garbage. I feel a hard pound in my back and I drop to the floor, landing in splattering spaghetti sauce.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're wasting that food! I worked for the money to buy you high quality sauce and this is what you do with it? Throw it out? Why are you so stupid women!?" A foot slams into my stomach and I close my body around, sheltering my stomach. I cough up blood.

"Just lay there you useless bitch. I'll order pizza. I'm certain that will taste better than your lousy cooking anyways." I hear Itachi's footsteps leave the kitchen and I try to regain air. I slowly begin to sit up on my hands and knees, my whole body aching. I say nothing as I clean up the red mess all over the tile floor and spattered on the cupboards. Once done, I do the dishes and put them away then proceed to clean the whole kitchen. There's a knock on the door and I hear Itachi pay for the pizza. I finish the last wipe down of the fridge door and silently make my way to our room, shutting the door. I crawl into my side of the bed and stare out at the setting sun.

Deidara was right. He was so right. I should have listened to him. I've been lying to myself for so long... what kind of man beats his fiancé just because of clothes she was wearing or a waste of food? What kind of man kicks his fiancé and gives her a bloody nose? What kind of man gives his fiancé a black eye because they got into a fight? Is that the kind of man I really want to marry? Is that the kind of man I want to spend the rest of my life with? Is that the kind of man I want to have children with? What if he hits our kids because they didn't listen? Kids aren't supposed to listen, they're kids, they're supposed to get into all kinds of trouble and drive you insane but you love them anyways.

A tear escapes my eye and slides down my temple, melting into my pillow. I almost had a child with him... my poor baby... only a few months old in the womb. We were so happy then, buying all kinds of baby furniture. We got all sorts of clothes for our little girl. The room next to ours was going to be the nursery. We were even painting it yellow as we got more baby toys and clothes and furniture. We had a stock pile of diapers and wipes.

Then six months into the pregnancy something went wrong... something went horribly wrong... we were out walking through the park. It was a beautiful spring afternoon. I felt a kick in my stomach and i had urgently placed Itachi's hand on the area. Then I felt a pain, the most horrible pain in my lower stomach. A woman nearby screamed in panic and I looked down at my feet. My white skirt was stained with red and clear liquid. Around my feet was a pool of water and blood. I felt the liquids streaming down my legs from my vagina. I began to cry as Itachi called for an ambulance.

The pains continued and I couldn't walk when the ambulance arrived as close as it could to our location. Itachi had picked me up bridal style and ran with me in his arms as I screamed out in pain. They rushed me to the hospital but it was too late. I cried my heart out and yelled in agony as I felt and saw a deformed arm come out of me, followed by a sickly head and a tiny arm, then two tiny legs and feet. I whaled and yelled at the ambulance nurses to save her, we reached the hospital and I screamed at the doctors to save her, but none of them listened to me. All of them had the same pained expression on their faces as they took care of me and led me to a different room than my baby boy.

They did all kinds of testing on my and tried to tell me that I was going to be okay. No one understood that I didn't care if I was going to be okay or not, all that mattered was if my precious daughter was going to be okay but none of them answered my pleading questions. Finally after what seemed like hours, a doctor came in and told me that he was horribly sorry for the news he was about to tell me.

I knew before he said any more but I wouldn't admit it. I screamed at him that he was still alive and I demanded to see him. Itachi had to push me down on my bed because I almost fainted trying to get up and follow the doctor out of my room. Itachi yelled into my face that he was dead, tears streaming down his eyes.

From that day on, nothing was the same anymore.

* * *

"What are you thinking about," Itachi whispers as he snuggles up behind me. His voice is light and curious, like he hadn't just beaten me down and kicked me only a few hours ago.

"Nothing," I mumble to him in what I hope is my best sleepy voice.

"Hm," is the response I get as a hand wraps around my waist, pulling me closer into him.

"You know I love you, right babe? And I would be nothing without you," Itachi tells me.

I don't respond.

"Do you love me too?"

"Yes," I whisper to him, "I love you too." But I'm not so sure about that anymore.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone! We've learned what happened that first made everything change inside Itachi! If you hadn't guessed, I had been foreshadowing this throughout the whole story. First when Deidara saw the picture of Sakura a few months pregnant in the second chapter, then again with lines like '_** _everything changed a few months ago_ ** _' '_** _he's just been depressed_ ** _' '_** _they started having problems a couple months ago_ ** _'. Then again when Deidara was walking with Sasori and he stopped and looked at the children playing double dutch. And also the chapter where Itachi proposed to Sakura, I basically told you what happened at the end with Sakura saying that it was the most romantic night she had with Itachi since her miscarriage. I've also been foreshadowing other events to come *wink*. Comment some guesses you think about what will happen and I'll tell you if you're right or not *grins*. Thank you for reading my story and be sure to leave me a review! I love you all._**

 ** _Song for chapter~ I dont think I love you anymore by Hoobstank_**

 ** _NOTICE!~~ School is starting soon so my updating may become more spaced out. Please forgive me for that. But I am continuing the story. I have a little more pain that I'm going to put Sakura through (I feel bad... I'm so mean to her), and a little more character development of Deidara and then things will get very dramatic. This first story will likely be finished in less than five chapters. THEN comes the sequel *happy smile* so stay with me!_**

 ** _Also, I LLLOOOOOOVVVEEEEEE the multiple reviews. Thank you so much! Reviews are food for my writer's motivation. FEED ME MORE! Nam Nam Nam_**


	10. Murderer

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura," I look up at Itachi from my spot on the floor, "Why are you being such a cunt today?"

I bite my lip and look down; the tile kitchen floor is muddied from Itachi's boot prints. I begin –once again- scrubbing a spot of dirt. Thunder crashes overhead, making me jump.

"Did the thunder scare you? I'm sorry honey," He says down on me, his voice filled with sarcasm, "Loud noises are nothing to be scared of. You should be scared of what comes with loud noises." Two large black boots drop down next to me, splattering me with the mud coated around the bottoms. "You should clean better; it seems you missed a spot. Want me to wipe your face?"

"No. No. It's okay," I spit out quickly, tuning myself away from him to avoid another smack as I continue to scrub the floor. I rough hand lands on my ass and I wince, the spank much too hard.

"Sakura, you seem more moody and distant than usual. You have for the past couple of days," _for the past couple of days you've been more angry than usual, then ten minutes later you love me… I don't want to get hurt, It's better if I just avoid you,_ "Are you on your period? It's disgusting."

"I am NOT on my period!"

 _Wrong answer._

Not one second later am I flat on the floor from Itachi's kick to my ass. I lay still, waiting for the next round of kicks. I know better than to move now.

"You're feisty today. First it's distant then bitchy. You must be on your period. You got your tampons?"

I don't respond. I'm not on my period but I should be; I'm a week late. I've been so confused about Itachi that my stress is blocking my flow. Although not common, I've read that high amounts of stress or trauma can prevent your period from coming.

"Hm? Sakura, you're not answering me, nor are you moving. Are you dead?" The heel of a foot slams into my side, I bite my tongue to prevent from crying out in pain. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's hurting me.

"hmph."

I hear Itachi's footsteps walk a few steps away. A cupboard door is opened and shut. I hear the pop of a fresh bottle of alcohol opening.

"You're becoming more useless every day. You're just laying there. You should be cleaning."

I push myself up, my arms shaking. I bring my knees up and forwards and begin to scrub the mud at the floor. I don't respond to him. I can feel Itachi's gaze on me as I scrub each splatter of mud his boots left, once again bringing the white floor to a shine. Itachi takes periodic gulps from the bottle, behind me. I grab his boots and slowly stand up. I turn towards the sink and see Itachi leaning against the counter next to the sink watching me. The quart glass bottle of alcohol is almost empty. Itachi's eyes are angry and drooping. I know this isn't his first drink today.

"Ya know. I'm glad I stayed with you."

I place his boots in the sink and pull the sink hose out, turning on the water on low I begin to wash away the mud.

"I debated on leaving you for awhile. It would have been so easy too. I would buy another apartment and live there, a nicer apartment than this shit," he says gesturing around, his words slurring together, "Or I could have kicked you out and stayed here, change the locks. But then it would have been harder job to clean the place of all the baby crap."

I freeze up. That's right… The apartment used to be flooded with baby toys, baby furniture, baby clothes, baby everything. We had bought so much stuff and had been given so many things that every room in the house had boxes of furniture, some of it already set up, and bags of toys and clothes. Our child was going to be the most spoiled child anywhere, and the richest child on the block. I had never imagined that there were so many different kinds of diapers to choose from; we had multiple boxes of three different brands. When I had my miscarriage, the apartment was still filled with baby items. The first night home from the hospital was exceptionally difficult. To have just lost our baby and come home to rooms filled with everything that a baby could possibly need and more….. it was horrible.

"I know you had wanted me to donate all that stuff. But why? Why should any other kid have what my kid was going to? They don't deserve all of that."

I grip the hose handle tighter and continue to spray down Itachi's boots, the mud almost gone.

"So I just took it all to the dump. I had just met Kisame and he helped me take it there with his truck. You remember Kisame?"

 _Oohhhhh….. I remember Kisame…_ Kisame introduced himself to Itachi one of the first nights Itachi was out late at a bar. The two came back here completely wasted.

"He's helped me a lot deal with you murdering my son."

"I DIDN'T MURDER OUR SON!"

 ** _BAM!_**

I'm instantly down on the ground, my jaw throbbing in pain. My mouth begins to fill with a liquid and I spit out the gooey-saliva-blood, there's more that comes with it though. On the newly cleaned white floor is a small pool of blood, a tooth mixed in with the blood.

"YES YOU DID! YOU WERE CARRYING HIM! WHAT DRUGS WERE YOU ON? WHEN DID YOU FALL? WHAT DID YOU DO TO KILL HIM!"

I can't hold it in anymore; the tears begin to stream down my face.

"I wasn't on any drugs Itachi! I never fell! I cared for our so-"

Itachi slams his foot down on my back, making me fall to the floor the moment I was trying to get back up.

"He was MY son. MY son! Not yours! You were the one carrying him, it was your job to watch out for him and help him while he was still growing! You killed him!"

I choke on my sobs, my whole body aching. I've blamed myself so many times for his death. It wasn't the doctors fault, they did all they could to save him. It wasn't Itachi's fault, Itachi never laid a hand on me. I never took any drugs, I never fell. I was the perfect mother for the moment I discovered I was pregnant. I never drank alcohol, I never smoked. I followed all the advice and did all I could. Yet I still lost him…. Something just went wrong… And he came to soon… No one is to blame for that…

"It's your fault! You're completely useless!" Itachi yells at me. His steps fade and then a door slams.

My breathing is frantic as I shake, trying to get up on to my knees. My mouth is filled with blood again and I spit into the sink. Holding the counter, I slowly push myself up. The neighbors must have heard all of the yelling, but no one has come over, the police never showed up. Why?

I lean against the wall for support as I was into the living room. I find my phone on the table and pick it up. My body screams in protest as I lower myself onto the couch and dial Deidara's number.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! I am so sorry for such an intense chapter. This was honestly hard for me to write so I'm sure it wasn't quite easy to read. This will be the last very graphic scene between Itachi and Sakura though, thank goodness. So Itachi blames Sakura for the miscarriage, something she couldn't control, that is the cause for all his rage towards her. He believes that she did something to betray him and their son both, causing the miscarriage. And Kisame? What the hell does Kisame have to do with anything? You'll find out *winks*._**

 ** _So I'm doing a vote! Ino will be coming into the story eventually and I'm asking you readers who you want her husband to be. Your options are Sia, Shikamaru, or Choji. This vote will continue until August 29th! One week from today. Vote in your reviews!_**

 ** _I love you're reviews. They make me so happy. It's like receiving cookies and cake and nutella. FEED ME MORE! xD_**


	11. Phone Calls

_**The vote for who Ino will be married to is still up! your options of men are: Choji, Sai, or Shikamaru! vote in your reviews! The vote will end august 29th!**_

* * *

 **Deidara's POV**

"Hold on," I tell Sasori, "My phone is ringing." I reach into my back pocket and pull out my phone. The caller ID displays no name although I recognize the number immediately. It's the third time this week I've seen that number on the little screen of the front of my flip phone.

"Who is it," Sasori asks, going out of his pose to stretch. I recently bought a sketch book and pencils for ten dollars off someone on a whim. Sasori had been saying that I needed to distract myself, find something else to focus on besides Sakura. He told me to find a hobby or a better job. Unfortunately finding a better job than my part time crap job isn't easy but looking did lead me to buy this. It came as a set I found at the mall an hour away (where I was hoping they would hire me for janitor duty to no luck). I figured why not and bought it and have begun to draw still life's. I started by drawing basic things like my furniture, but today I asked Sasori to come over to be my model. He was more than willing to do so once he learned that it was for art and it was a hobby I've been exploring.

"No one," I reply, tossing my phone onto my bed, "Go back to sitting in the same position. I'm almost done drawing you."

"It's Sakura, isn't it."

I sigh, "yeah…"

"And you not answering it," Sasori questions me, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't want to talk to her," I reply.

"You haven't talked about her either," Sasori points out.

"I need to move on from her. I'm taking your advice."

Sasori stares at me silently, his eyes narrowed.

"What, hm?"

"Nothing," Sasori mutters, "Let's get back to this. So you want me to have my arm resting like this?"

* * *

Sasori and I sit in silence as I draw him lounging on my couch. He doesn't ask any more questions about Sakura and I don't give out any more information. I don't want to think about how the last time I saw her two weeks ago she was happy and back to her old self. I don't want to admit how hurt and angry and disappointed I am about that, because I want to be happy for her. Sakura should be happy and lively, but it hurts… It hurts so bad that I am not the reason that she is… It hurts that she stayed with Itachi, and things got better like she told me he promised. I feel horrible that I ignore the feelings of me wishing it hadn't gotten better. Why would I want her to be in pain and be abused? I wanted to be the one to rescue her. I wanted to be her hero. And now I can't… And I have no chance with her.

Her phone calls mock me. It had taken me a few days to delete her contact out of my phone but I had memorized her number from calling it so many times worried about her. That day there was a thunder storm for hours and my crap basement apartment had somehow gotten water inside from the rain. I was busy picking up all the carpeting, hoping for them not to get damaged and soaked and begin to grow mold when my phone went off. I had thrown the carpets down in frustration, annoyed and thinking that the day couldn't have gotten worse, but it did. Little white numbers had appeared on the screen, her number. The moment I had finally decided to try and erase her from my life, she was calling me wanting to come back in.

I threw the phone onto my bed and ignored it, thousands of different thoughts and emotions raging through me along with the storm outside. I didn't want her to come back into my life, I had just gotten rid of her. I didn't want her to play me, use me, and hurt me. After all the different times that I had called her and she not once called me back, finally the day I had deleted her number, she called me. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. At the same time I was feeling glad, hopeful, and even a little excited. She had called me. SHE called ME. Not the other way around. She must have wanted me in her life, wanted me to stay. It must have been a sign not to give up on her.

After a day of thinking about it, I decided it would be stupid of me to call her back. I had given Sakura multiple chances in the past and always stayed by her side and in return I had been ignored, and used so many times. I didn't want to be hurt by someone I love so much anymore. I couldn't bare to see her anymore still be with the man she loved who hurt her so many times either. I wanted to take a step in my life, so I ignored her call.

Sakura called again two days later, after I had bought the sketch book. I ignored her then. She called the next day, and I ignored her call. And she just called again today, and once again I was ignoring her call. I tried to ignore my thoughts and emotions inside myself about her also, but I couldn't help a feeling that was beginning to absorb me that something was wrong…

"I'm done," I tell Sasori and hand him my sketch book. On the page is the simple drawing of him sitting o my couch. I did not put a large amount of detail into it, but I am proud of the drawing.

Sasori stares at it for a few minutes then looks up at me, "This is great Deidara. You're an artist."

I chuckle, "Not really, hm. It's just a beginning hobby. I like drawing, but it doesn't feel like the right fit, ya know?"

Sasori nods, "You should try some other mediums then. There is char coal, painting, pen and ink for different kinds of sketching. Or you could change your art hobby altogether and try something like photography or clay making."

Sasori hands me my sketch book and I walk over and place it on my 'kitchen' counter. I open the fridge door and stare inside, "Yeah Sasori. I'll do that once I have enough money to pay the bills and then some."

I close the fridge, not satisfied to eat any of the small amounts of food I have. I don't have to turn and look at Sasori to know he's looking at me with that same 'you don't dream big' look he gives me whenever the topic of my money and living situation comes up. Sasori was raised by his grandmother practically, because of his parent's death and selling their house, Sasori's grandmother had just enough money to save up for Sasori to go to college. I on the other hand, did not have the luxury of escaping crap city apartments in bad neighborhoods by going to college to get a degree in art and art history.

"You just need to find a better job," he's tells me, as if it's that simple.

"I've been _looking_ for a better job _Sa-sore-ree_ ," I snap, "It's not that easy for me. No one is going to hire someone just above homeless bum!"

Sasori stares at me calmly as I breathe heavily, my anger pulsating through me.

"What's really going on Deidara."

"Nothing. I'm just tired of you talking to me like I'm not trying to make a better life for myself."

Sasori is silent as he stares at me; I stare back in anger and hurt. My problem with Sasori may not be what is really bothering me, but it is a valid problem.

"I'm… sorry Deidara," Sasori mumbles, his face still just as calm. With anyone else, I would likely have punched them for have such an emotionless face, but with Sasori it's different. Sasori rarely shows true emotions.

"It's fine, yeah," I tell him, and walk over to my couch. I pick up the TV remote and begin to flip through the channels. Sasori stands a few feet away silently. I use a crime show as a distraction from the awkward silence and from my own anxieties.

"Is it… Sakura?"

I turn the volume up a little louder.

"Deidara, you can talk to me about her. I know you're upset about her."

I know that if we have this conversation that I'm going to explode, and I don't want that.

"I'd rather not," I reply, ending the conversation.

My phone begins to ring. I turn the volume up on the TV to try and block out the sound but the volume begins to have an annoying buzz to it.

"Stupid shit TV," I grumble. Sasori walks towards my bed, "Don't answer it!"

"Hello?"

"God Damn it!"

I jump up and rush over to Sasori. I ignore what sounds to be like a frantic women on the phone and grab it out of Sasori's hands, slamming the phone shut.

"I told you NOT to answer it!"

"Deidara," Sasori addresses me, his face serious and his voice a low monotone, "It's Sakura."

All the anger rushes out of me at once and is replaced with fear. Sasori wouldn't be so serious and intense if it wasn't something important, something wrong. I mentally punch myself for hanging up on what must have been Sakura's frantic yelling.

"What….what did she say."

"She asked for you, she said she needed you."

"What else," I press on.

"She sounded scared and… And I could hear Itachi yelling at her in the background. His voice was muffled though so I couldn't make out what he was saying."

I grab my keys and rush up the basement stairs before I realize what I'm doing. I'm out my apartment building's door and rushing down the street to my car faster than I can fully comprehend. Sasori calls to me from behind, but I ignore him. I get into my car and start the engine. Sasori runs to the car and gets in the passenger side just as I drive into traffic, not even waiting for his door to be shut.

* * *

 ** _Whoah. Longer chapter guy! I'm worried about Sakura. Why would she have called Deidara twice in one day? What was she yelling about? What is Deidara and Sasori going to find when they arrive at Sakura's apartment? Maybe Deidara should have answered his phone the first time Sakura called him that week? How will Deidara react if he sees Itachi? Who knows the answers to these pressing important questions? I do! Stay tuned to find out!_**

 _ **And please feed me. *smiles* I'm a fatty author and I like me reviews.**_

 _ **The vote for who Ino will be married to is still up! your options of men are: Choji, Sai, or Shikamaru! vote in your reviews! The vote will end august 29th!**_


	12. Rescued

**_I also have a favor to ask of you guys. I'm trying to think of a name for the sequel but I'm having trouble. Comment some love songs or any songs that you think would be good for Deidara and Sakura or for Sakura. PLEASE DO THIS! I'll pick one of the names of the song for name of the sequel._**

 ** _THE VOTE FOR WHO INO WILL BE MARRIED TO IS STILL UP! PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS WHETHER YOU WANT HER TO BE MARRIED TO CHOJI, SAI, OR SHIKAMARU!_**

 ** _Weeeeelllll then, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

 ** _Recap of where we left off_**

 _"What….what did she say."_

 _"She asked for you, she said she needed you."_

 _"What else," I press on._

 _"She sounded scared and… And I could hear Itachi yelling at her in the background. His voice was muffled though so I couldn't make out what he was saying."_

 _I grab my keys and rush up the basement stairs before I realize what I'm doing. I'm out my apartment building's door and rushing down the street to my car faster than I can fully comprehend. Sasori calls to me from behind, but I ignore him. I get into my car and start the engine. Sasori runs to the car and gets in the passenger side just as I drive into traffic, not even waiting for his door to be shut._

* * *

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

I call Deidara's number while in the bathroom, desperate for a moment safe away from Itachi. I can tell that he is in a bad mood and I'm scared, I'm scared of what he might do.

 _Please answer. Please answer. Please answer._

There is no answer.

"Damn it…" I wine out, almost sobbing from being ignored. I've called Deidara multiple times this past week but he hasn't answered once. I know he's ignoring me and I know why. He thinks everything is okay but it's not. I shouldn't have lied to him that day he came. I should have wrapped my arms around him and kissed him and told him how much I love him. I should have grabbed my things and left him with then. I should have told him how he was right all along, that Itachi was still beating me. I should have washed off the makeup and taken off my dress and shown him all the bruises. I should have gone with him.

But I didn't, and now I'm paying for it. I want to leave Itachi and live with him. I know I love Deidara. I want to forget all about Itachi, put this part of my life behind me, and never look back and never be reminded. But I have a feeling that even if I was to get away from Itachi… I would never be able to forget him.

I walk out into the living room where Itachi sits drinking his third beer. The amount of alcohol in the house has become large the less Itachi has been going out. I make my way over to the kitchen to wash the few dishes from lunch. After ten minutes of washing I put the th tea pot of the stove and begin to boil water.

"What's taking you so long," Itachi calls.

"I'm making tea," I respond.

"You're finally making yourself of some use. Make me dango too."

I get out the ingredients and begin to make dango as the tea pot begins to screech. I take it off the stove and pour to cups of water and place a jasmine tea bag in each.

"Done yet?"

"Coming," I respond and bring him his mug. Itachi reads his book, his empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

"Took you long enough," he grumbles and take the mug. Itachi takes a sip then spits it out at me, the hot water burning my stomach. "What the hell is this? It barely even tastes like tea! And the water is like lava!"

I pull my baggy t-shirt away from my stomach so the spatters of hot water are not touching my skin. "It is _hot tea_ Itachi. And you need to give the water time to absorb the flavoring from the tea bag."

"I know how hot tea works Sakura," Itachi snaps at me. He places the mug next to the bottle on the coffee table and sits up, glaring at me, "Did you finish my dango?"

"No Itachi," I respond.

Itachi stands up and stands inches away from me, "And why not."

"Dango takes longer to prepare," I mumble.

 ** _SMACK!_**

"I'm tired of your attitude Sakura. You will speak to me with respect."

My cheek throbs and I look at the ground in confusion. What did I even do? His reasons for being mad at me have begun to make less and less sense.

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"You're not."

I don't say anything.

"Hm? No response? No sarcastic retort? No _'I swear I'm not lying'_ ," Itachi mocks.

"No," I answer determinedly.

Another smack echoes throughout the living room. I bite my lip to refrain from making a sound as my stinging cheek throbs with pain.

"Are you done yet," I growl, looking up into Itachi's enraged eyes. His face shifts from angry to a shocked enraged.

"Am I done yet," Itachi repeats in a deadly calm whisper, "Why don't you tell me if I'm done yet."

Itachi's fist kisses my face and I fall to the floor. I force myself to begin to rise up onto my hands and knees just as I'm thrown down again by a kick to my side. My stomach and back scream in protest.

"Am. I. Done. Yet. Sakura." Itachi growls, each word complimented by a stomp on my back. I begin to crawl away from him. "Oh no you don't!" Itachi grabs my hair and pulls me up, unknowingly helping me. I ignore the pain screaming in my body and kick him in the balls. Itachi lets go of my hair and falls to the ground, holding his jewels and wincing. I run into our bedroom and shut the door and lock it. I pull my phone out of my sweat-pant's pocket and dial Deidara's number.

"You're going to regret that Sakura! Just wait until I get in there!"

I ignore Itachi's shouts from the other side of the door. I pray for Deidara to pick up his phone. Instead I hear an unfamiliar man's voice.

"I need Deidara! Please! Where is he? Deidara!"

There's a shout from somewhere in the background and the line goes dead. Panic surges through me worse than I thought was possible. Deidara isn't coming to help me this time…

"Open this door Sakura!"

The door knob jiggles and I begin to shake. I shouldn't have kicked Itachi in the balls. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done anything. I should have just stood there and taken it.

I rush over to the dresser and push it towards the door, my body screams in protest. I ignore Itachi's yelling and now banging to get inside the room as I push the dressed up against the door, blocking it.

"Sakura! Let me in!"

I rush over to the other side of the bed where there is a small space between the bed and the wall. The sun is shining brightly into the dim room. I crouch down and put my head between my knees. Itachi can't enter. If he comes in her he'll kill me. I begin to shake more violently, fear overwhelming me.

"You put the god damned dresser in front of the door, didn't you bitch?!" I glance up over the bed and at the door. Somehow Itachi was able to unlock the door. I can see his red angry and threatening face in a two inch crack. I bring my head down so he doesn't see me. Where can I go? I'm trapped!

I lay as flat as I can and begin to crawl under the bed. Itachi continues to yell and grunts as he slowly pushes the dresser with the door. I become grateful that I keep underneath our bed clean.

I can't stop shaking as I watch the bottom of the dresser get pushed more and more away from the door. It feels like no time has passed at all when I see Itachi's shoes walk into the room.

"Finally…" He grumbles out, "So where are you."

I watch him walk to the closet and open it.

"Not in here."

I watch him shut the sliding closet door and walk around the bed.

"Not there either. Then you must be…"

Itachi's face grins at me in front of the bed, his lips forming a malicious sneer and his eyes filled with rage.

"Found you," he mutters happily.

I slide back under the bed as Itachi gets down on his hands and knees and begins to reach under the bed.

"Oh don't be like that. I only want to talk to you," Itachi tells me in a calm and sad voice. His face instantly changes from malicious triumph to that of a sad man about to cry. For a moment I want to crawl out from underneath the bed and hug the despairing man. Then every atom of my body screams at me that it's a trap.

"No," I say and crawl as far back as I can. My feet touch the wall and I know I'm screwed. Itachi's face changed back to it's enraged glare.

"If you're not going to come out from under there then I'll just have to crawl under and pull you out."

Another wave of panic surges through me as Itachi pokes his head underneath and begins to crawl. I rush to crawl out the side and get up and run out of the room. Itachi yells something but I don't listen. I'm almost to the front door when there's a yank on my hair. I fall backwards and begin to be dragged by my hair.

"Oh no you don't bitch. You're not leaving me."

"Owe, owe, owe! Please! Stop!" I sob out although I know all the begging in the world won't stop Itachi.

I'm dragged up by my hair and thrown down, I feel strands of my hair being ripped out of my head. A shoe kisses my face and sends my head flying backwards only for the shoe to come down on my knee, my head bounces on the floor. There's a kick to my chest and I curl myself up, protecting myself. Itachi crouches down and punches my eye. After repetitive kicks and punches complimented by sobbing out and yells of pain, Itachi stands tall.

"Am I done yet Sakura? Do you want to leave me Sakura! Have you had enough of me yet!"

My vision blurs as I slowly rock myself up onto my knees. The pain surging through my body is incomprehensible. My body screams at me and my mind goes fuzzy.

"I've… I've had enough," I whisper out.

"What?!"

"I've had enough," I repeat, looking up into Itachi's eyes.

A figure rushes into the room and punches Itachi in the temple. Instantly Itachi falls down on the ground, laying beside me. I look up at the man and see a blurry image of Deidara.

* * *

 ** _whoah... Deidara came just in time... wow. This chapter. asdfkjhghjghjsdfa I wonder what happens next. STAY READING MY READERS! YOU SHALL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! AND THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!  
_**

 ** _I was told that longest chapters are better. Unfortunately I wont have the chapters be too much longer because I still want to be able to update asap. But I'll try to make them around this length from now on!_**

 ** _I also have a favor to ask of you guys. I'm trying to think of a name for the sequel but I'm having trouble. Comment some love songs or any songs that you think would be good for Deidara and Sakura or for Sakura. PLEASE DO THIS! I'll pick one of the names of the song for name of the sequel._**


	13. Healing

**The vote for who Ino will be married too is still up!**

* * *

 **Deidara's POV**

I can hear the yelling from all the way down the hall the moment I step off the elevator. Anger surges through me as I wonder why the police haven't been called by the neighbors yet. Sasori follows close behind me as I run down the hall to Sakura's door. I open the door and am frozen by what I see. Sakura crouches on her hands and knees at Itachi's feet. Her whole body shaking from the strain it is being put through. Sakura's hair is a mess with clumps sticking out in every direction. I notice strands of her pink hair on the ground around her; it must have been ripped out of her head. Sakura slowly turns her face upwards to her abuser towering over her. My breath catches in my throat and I feel as though I'm choking when I see her discolored face. Her cheeks are swollen and her jaw is a deep purple and black color. Her one eye is stuck almost shut with tears and puffy skin, all around the eye is purple and black discoloration of a bruise. Her lips chapped and a trickle of dried blood coming from them.

"I've had enough," Sakura says to Itachi. Before he can inflict any more pain onto her, I rush over and punch him as hard as I can in the temple; all the rage, all the sadness, all the pain going into that punch. I hear a thud as Itachi falls to the floor but I don't look at him, instead my eyes are trained on the frail beaten pink-haired women.

"Dei-Deidara?"

"Sshhh…" I reply to her small whisper, "It's going to be okay." I crouch down next to her and gaze at her once beautiful face. I look for a place to touch her so I can pick her up but anxiety swims through my veins from fear of hurting her. Sakura nods and closes her eyes and winces in the process.

"Sakura, where are your things," Sasori asks from behind us.

"Just search through her closet and dresser in the bedroom Sasori," I tell him, answer for Sakura. I careful help Sakura turn herself to give me an easier angel to pick her up. She moans out in pain as I slowly lift her up in my arms, holding her bridal style. Sakura feels so light; it's obvious she has not been eating properly. Sasori comes out of the bedroom with a large beach bag filled with clothing.

"Got everything?"

"I got some most of her clothes. There's a pair two pairs of shoes and I grabbed a few of her purses. I wasn't able to get everything though."

I nod, "That's okay. Did you check for any pictures of her parents of anything of material value?"

Sasori nods.

"Alright," I mumble, looking down at the frail sleeping women in my arms, "Let's go." We walk down the hall together and into the elevator silently. I relish in the fact that I will never have to listen to the horrible jazzy music mocking me again. We walk silently out of the apartment building, Sasori holding the door open for me to walk through. It's a short walk to the car and Sasori opens the back-seat door. I place Sakura in the back as gently as possible with as little movement as I can but her eyes open.

"Please don't leave me," She mumbles, barely out of my arms yet. I look over my shoulder at Sasori.

"I'll drive, it's fine," he says. I nod and continue to hold Sakura as I awkwardly get into the back seat. Sasori shuts the door and walks around to the driver's seat and gets in. My car stutters for a moment before roaring to life. I hold Sakura close as Sasori turns out onto the road.

"I'm sorry," Sakura murmurs.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry Sakura. It's okay," I tell her.

"I'm sorry… for causing you so many problems." Her eyes become watering and a tear slips out.

"No Sakura, It's fine. Just try to rest."

"I love you Deidara," Sakura whispers. Under different circumstances I would have been ecstatic and kissed her and told her I loved her too, but I can't seem to say anything. I look into the rearview mirror and catch Sasori's gaze before he goes back to looking at the road. We drive in silence the rest of the way back to my home.

* * *

"I never thought it was this bad," Sasori comments. I slowly lower Sakura's sleeping body onto my bed and cover her up. I know it's nothing compared to what she is used to, but I try my best to make her comfortable. Sasori sets the filled beach bag next to the bed. I silently walk over to the fridge and open it.

"I need to go shopping," I mumble, observing an apple, a small amount of milk, three slices of bread, and a tiny bit of turkey sandwich meat. Sasori walks over and looks.

"Do you have enough money for what she needs?"

I close the fridge and stare at Sasori, making sure my face is void of emotion. "I don't need any money from you Sasori." I don't want to owe anyone anything. If I'm going to provide for Sakura, I'll have do it without owing anyone else money.

"Alright."

I walk over to my dresser and quietly pull the bottom drawer out, I move my clothes around until I find a thick book. I pull the book out and open it upside down and let the pages open. Dollar bills fall out of the pages, a small pile begins to form. I flip through all the pages quickly, looking for any more money.

"That's a lot," Sasori says quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping women a couple feet away from us.

"Yeah," I respond softly, "I've been saving up for months now… I knew this was going to happen someday."

Sasori nods and I gather up the money, there is a couple hundred dollars in tens and twenties and ones. I straighten out the money and fold it all together, placing it in my back pocket.

"I'm going to go buy some medical supplies and food. Do you mind staying here in case she wakes up?"

"No, it's okay."

"Thank you," I say, looking into Sasori's eyes. He nods but we both know that I'm thanking him for much more than staying while I go shopping. I walk out of the door.

* * *

"Hey there sleepy, how are you?"

Sakura looks at me between tired squinting eyes. I gently wipe her forehead with the warm wash cloth, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"Wh-where am I…" Sakura mumbles, opening her eyes a little more and gazing around, her one eye not opening as much as the other from being so swollen.

"You're in my room," I whisper to her and pull the cloth away. Sakura begins to try and sit up. I place my hand carefully on her shoulder, "No, no, no. Don't do that, hm. Just rest."

She lays back down and looks up at me, her eyebrows coming together in confusion, "What happened," she croaks out quietly.

I stare down at her soft bruised face, pain gripping my heart. She doesn't remember, and I'm the one who has to tell her.

"Sakura… hm… Itachi… He… he beat you… pretty badly…" I try my hardest to tell her gently, keeping the rage out of my voice, the anger that I have for Itachi. I should have beaten him just as bad, no, worse, when I had the chance.

For a moment Sakura's face keeps it's confused gaze, then it turns into shock, then knowing, then sadness. She gazes away from me and surveys the rest of my apartment. Shame begins to bubble inside my stomach as she looks around and sees what I live in, what I have to offer her.

"My back hurts," She mumbles.

"I bought you some pain killers. They're pretty strong so I'll give you two for now. Okay? I'll go and get you them and something to drink, yeah," I stand up from the chair I had pulled beside the bed, "What would you like to drink, water, milk, or orange juice?"

"Just water is fine," Sakura mumbles.

I nod and walk over to my pathetic kitchen; I feel her eyes on me the whole time. I fill up a glass with water and take a straw out of the bag of straws I bought while at the store. Next to the bag of straws are medical supplies. I grab the small pill bottle of pain killers and dump two into my hand then walk back over to Sakura with the cup of water.

"Here you go," I say and place the pills in her hand. I put the cup of water on my chair as I help her sit up, her winces and moans of pain making me more angry and sad. Once she is sitting up stably, Sakura places the pills in her mouth and I hand her the cup of water. She drinks the whole cup and sighs, staring off into nothing.

"So this is where you live," Sakura mumbles. Once again the shame returns.

"Yeah, hm."

Sakura doesn't say anything more. I walk over to the kitchen again and pick through the medical supplies. I walk back over to Sakura and sit down in the chair. "Here," I say and squeeze out some ointment that is supposed to help heal wounds faster onto my fingers, "face me," I say gently.

Sakura turns to me and the sadness and pain in her eyes makes me want to cry for her. I don't allow myself to cry though; I need to be strong for her. If I cried then she wouldn't be able to lean on me for support or strength, and I need to be that support and strength for her right now. I need to be the one she cries to, not reversed.

I carefully dab and rub the ointment around her eye and on her jar line. Sakura winces and flinches but she doesn't pull away from me. I nod to myself, satisfied when the bruises have a thin layer of the ointment on them.

"Thank you," Sakura whispers, looking me in my eyes.

"Of course," I say, "Is there… is there anywhere else?"

Sakura shakes her head slowly and looks away, "no. That's fine. Thank you Deidara."

* * *

 ** _Sakura is finally safe with Deidara. But Itachi is still alive. I wonder what will happen when Itachi wakes up from being knocked out? Will he forget about Sakura? Will he curse Sakura for the rest of his life? Will he find out where Deidara lives and track Sakura down? Will he finally realize what an asshole he has become and change his way? Yeah, I don't think the last one is a likely possibility either._**

 ** _What do you think should happen now that Sakura is with Deidara. Should they begin to have their relationship now? Should they just be friends? Should Sakura find some place else to live? Should Deidara take care of Sakura?_**

 ** _One more chapter next! Until the sequel..._**

 ** _FEED ME MY LOVEY READERS! I LOVE MY WRITER'S FOOD! YOU'RE REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL SNACKS!_**


	14. My Life has Changed

**Sakura's POV**

"So, this is where you live," I mumble looking around at the small one-room apartment. Different size and color carpets litter the floor, the walls are grayish-blue painted stone, and I can feel the coldness of them just by looking. The few pieces of furniture in the room look just as ragged as I feel; the couch is dingy with a couple sewn patches on it, fold-up metal chairs near couch and a tall dark dresser in front of the couch with a TV resting on top that must be centuries old. A small round plastic table behind the couch rests with a sketch book and pencils on top. On the far opposite wall from where I sit on his bed, a four counter and four cupboard kitchen resides. The counters and littered with miscellaneous things like food, medical supplies, tea boxes, a notebook, a pack of pens, and a few other things I can't seem to make out. There are no windows and I wonder what time it is.

"Yeah, hm."

I watch Deidara stride over to the small kitchen and sift through what seems to be the medical supplies. He comes back over with a tube of something in his hand and sits down in the metal folding chair beside the bed.

"Here, face me," Deidara orders me. For a moment I hesitate then realize he didn't order me. Deidara's voice was soft when he said that, careful. I slowly turn my head away from his home and face him. He touches my face with a finger coated in the ointment.

"Ssssttt!"

Pain throbs through my face from his touch. I try to sit as still as possible as Deidara spreads the ointment on my face, I must have a lot of bruises because it takes him some time before he is done. I stare into his sad face. His eyes are filled with compassion and grief, but behind that is a fire of anger that makes me want to jump away from him. I hope he's not angry with me but with all I've done?... I'm the only one he would be angry with.

"Thank you," I whisper as I focus on his eyes, hoping to see some of the anger diminish from my gratitude.

"Of course," He responds, "Is there… is there anywhere else?"

I shake my head, lying, "No. That's fine. Thank you Deidara." He has already taken care of me enough. He has opened up his home to me with barely anything; he's willing to still do what he can with what he has for me. He has let me rest in his bed and is trying to take care of my wounds. I don't want him to do anything more for me. I don't deserve any of his kindness after all I've done.

"Are you hungry," Deidara asks.

Just as I'm about to say no my stomach grumbles loudly from the idea of food. I chuckle lightly but it comes out more like a choked sob, "Yeah."

Deidara stands up and walks over to the fridge, "What would you like?"

I don't want to eat too much of his food, certain that he only has a small amount. "Just something small," I tell him.

I watch Deidara open his fridge and am shocked to see its stocked full with food. He takes out an apple, a pear, cherries, and a few other fruits and cuts them up on the counter. He walks back over and hands me a large bowl of fruit salad and a fork.

"Wow," I mumble, taking to large bowl of fruit, "I did ask for something small," I say, trying to tease him.

Deidara chuckles nervously, "Yeah, un. Well… I thought you should eat a bit more."

I nod and take a bite, it's all fresh fruit and is delicious. Deidara walks over to the table and grabs the sketch book and pencils. I eat the fruit silently as he sits down in the chair next to the bed and begins to sketch. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was until I looked down at the bowl and saw it was half empty. I took one last bite of fruit and simply held the bowl as I looked over to Deidara. He sat still, staring at the sketchbook resting on his proper-up thigh from crossing his legs, intently drawing.

"I didn't know you draw," I tell him.

"Yeah… It's a new hobby I started recently…"

I nod and watch silently as he continues to draw. Deidara shoots a quick gaze up at me a few times as he draws. Each time he looks up at me, a nervous thrill goes through me.

"Done," he says. I gasp the moment he turns his sketch book and shows me the drawing he had been working on so intently. On the paper is a sketch of a woman sitting on a bed, her clothes baggy and stained. The woman has short uneven hair that hangs around her bruised sad face.

"Is… is that me," I choke out, a lump forming in my throat as tears rush to my eyes, "Do I… Do I really look like that?" I stare into Deidara's sad eyes looking for any sign of a no. I want him to say that it is just a random woman and a random sketch. I want him to tell me that I don't look anything like that. But he doesn't. He stares back with his sad eyes silently.

"Why… Why did you draw that," I cry out, no longer able to hold the tears in.

"Because," Deidara replies softly, placing the sketch book back on his lap, "You need to remember what he did to you… If you ever want to go back to him, I will show you this drawing… You can never forget what he did to you…"

The softness of his voice does not make me feel any better. Anger and sadness roar at him inside me. "But I want to forget! I want to forget everything about him! I never want to remember!" My voice comes out in strained yelled sobs and I feel everything around me collapsing. I begin to cry harder than I ever have and shout as loud as I can. "I will never go back to him! I will never remember him!" I tear the gold ring with a large diamond off my marriage finger and throw it across the room, "I hate him! I hate him! He did all that to me! He beat me so many times I've lost count! He never stopped! He accused me of murdering our son! Our little baby boy! I loved him! I loved him so much! And he beat me! I've had bruises lasting on me for weeks! I lost my best friends Ino because of him! I want to forget it all!" I can't yell anymore as my sobs take over me. I shake with the pain and the tears that flow from my eyes. Two gently arms wrap around me and I lean to the side, resting my head against the warm stomach.

"Sshhh… It's okay. It's all going to be okay now, yeah," Deidara whispers to me, his hand begins to stroke my head and lace through my greasy hair. For some reason his comfort makes me cry harder, my nose runs and my tears flow. Deidara's shirt begins to get damp from my tears, but I don't move. I can't. Deidara's hold from above me and gentle whispers of hope and safety warm me inside and out. Deidara stands like that holding me and rubbing my head for awhile as I cry ever tear I never allowed myself to cry while with Itachi. After what seems like years, the tears stop coming. I've shed all the tears inside me and I can't shed anymore yet the tears continue to flow, just invisible.

"You can sleep here, I'll sleep on the couch," Deidara tells me gently as he pulls away from me. The warmth vanishes with his absent hold. I sit on his bed staring at his feet, exhausted. "Come on, lay down."I do as he says and layback down in his bed. Deidara pulls the covers up around me.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again," He whispers. I look up into his nearing eyes and close my own as a set of soft lips gently graze my forehead. "Goodnight."

* * *

I ease awake after an almost sleepless night and sit up. My body screams in protest as I stand up and try to stretch, all over aching. I take a few steps on the random-carpet floor and walk to the end of the bed. On the floor resting against the bed is my beach bag full with stuff. I crouch down despite my pain and look inside.

 _Did Deidara really grab all of these things for me?_

I take out a few pairs of my shoes and begin to sift through the bag. I find a pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt and underwear. I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I think about Deidara going through my drawers and grabbing my underwear and bras. I close up the bag and walk past a sleeping Deidara to the only open door in his apartment. Directly in front of the door is a toilet that looks as though it hasn't been cleaned in months, a square mirror rests on the wall above it. I close the lid and place my clothes on the seat that looks cleaner than the inside toilet bowl.

I turn and look at the shower. It's a simply rusty shower head coming out of the wall and over a 2ft by 2ft tiled square, separated from the toilet and grayish-blue painted stone floor by a simple shower curtain. I know I shouldn't be picky or complain after all Deidara has done for me but I can't help feel a bit uncomfortable by his bathroom. I close the bathroom door and undress myself, letting my clothes collect in a dirty smelly pile on the cold floor. I step into the small shower and close the plastic almost-see-through shower curtain and turn on the hot water. A blast of cold sprays down on me and I flatten myself against the wall. I reach over to the hot water knob and turn it all the way down as goose bumps pop up all over my cold body. I reach my hand into the water after a couple seconds and immediately pull my hand back from the water that's hotter than devil's piss. I turn the hot water knob half way up and turn the cold water on a small amount. I test the water with my hand and it's still too hot. After multiple adjustments to the water knobs, I finally find the perfect placement of them for nice warm water. I stand under the rushing water as it flows down on my body. A wide shelf inside the wall holds a bar of soap, two different shampoos (one special for hair) and two different conditioners.

I use the simple shampoo and conditioner and scrub myself with the bar of soap, and then I just stand under the water and allow myself a moment to take in everything that has happened in the past few days. Everything feels as though it moved so quickly. I want to press the pause button, rewind, and watch it all in slow motion but at the same time I want to turn it off and never watch it again. I look down at my body and see my pale skin littered with spots of discoloration. There was no makeup packed in the bag Deidara brought over for me, there will be no way for me to hide the bruises this time.

I turn the water off and get out of the shower and just then realize I don't have a towel. I look around the tiny room, as if I'll see something that I didn't see before. I can not walk out into Deidara's apartment naked and I don't want to anger him by waking him up. I know the consequences of waking up those who are sleeping. I stare down at my dirty pile of clothes on the floor and sigh. I turn them inside out and dry myself off with the sticky and stained cotton. I feel as though I have jumped right back into a mud pit after climbing out and being hosed off. I put my clean clothes of my body and hold my dirty –now damp- clothes and step out into the large room.

"Morning," Deidara calls out. I look over at the direction of his voice and see Deidara at the stove making what smells like French toast.

"Wh-what are you doing," I ask him confused. Deidara places the now complete French toast on a plate that already has one on it. He turns off the stove and brings a full bottle of syrup out of the cupboard above him. "You like maple syrup, right?"

I nod slowly and walk over to my bag against his bed on the floor. I wrap my dirty sweat pants around my other dirty clothes and place it inside my bag in a dirty ball. When I turn around Deidara is placing the plate on the round plastic table with a paper towel and a fork. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out and apple and sits down opposite the plate at the table.

"Who's is that," I ask.

Deidara looks at me as though the answer should be obvious, "Yours, yeah."

I'm shocked that Deidara made food for me as I walk over and sit down. "Are you going to eat anything?"

Deidara smiles and raises his apple, "I am."

"Oh," I respond, feeling rather stupid. I quietly take a bite of the French toast. It's delicious. "Thank you," I mumble.

"You're welcome, hm."

I continue to eat the French toast slowly, unsure if I am supposed to finish it all or not but Deidara seems perfectly contempt as he stares off while taking bites out of his apple.

"You didn't have to cook for me Deidara," I murmur, "I'm used to cooking for myself."

"I wanted to cook for you," Deidara tells me simply. I look up at his face, stunned, yet he looks completely serious, as if him wanting to cook for me is a simple every-day fact. I look down at the almost empty plate and nod.

I finish the plate of food silently just as Deidara sets his apple core on the table. "Deidara," I address him without looking up, "Thank you for bringing me and my things over here. And I'm sorry for-"

"You don't need to be sorry Sakura. I want you to stay here as long as you want. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, hm."

I nod but refuse to look up. A warm sensation spreads throughout me as I stare at the plate.

"Oh and Sasori grabbed your stuff, you'll have to thank him for that."

"Sasori came and got me too?"

"Yeah, He was worried."

I nod and stand up, I reach for his apple core and my plate but a different set of hands beats me to them. I watch as Deidara walks over and places the plate in the sink and tosses the apple core into what must be garbage in a bag on the floor next to his stove. It looks like a simple grocery store bag. Deidara walks back over to me and I still refuse to look up at him.

"Sakura, hm, It's going to be okay. I will not hurt you."

I look up into Deidara's sincere sad eyes and wrap my arms around him. I push myself against him, hoping to take in all his warmth. Strong but gentle arms wrap around my waist. The hugs ends too short as Deidara pulls away and looks at me with eyes that seem to reach out towards me.

"I have to go to work, I took another job. I won't be home until later today around four. Will you be okay?"

I smile up at him, "I will be okay," but Deidara doesn't remove his gaze.

"Sakura, If you don't want to be alone right now I can call someone to come over with you or see if one of the other people in the building mind spending the day with you. I'm not close to any of them but I do know some nice people who live here."

I drop my fake smile, it's obvious Deidara isn't buying it anymore. "I'll be okay by myself Deidara. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, hm," Deidara nods. Before I realize what he is doing the same familiar gently lips graze my forehead and warm my cold head. Once again all too soon Deidara backs away from me. I watch him go over to the counter and grab a set of keys then open the only closed door in his apartment that leads out to a grayish-blue hallway. Deidara looks back inside and we catch each other's eyes for just a moment. Deidara opens his mouth as if about to say something then closes it and his sad eyes return. He turns and closes the door.

* * *

The next week goes by rather simply and slowly. Every morning I go to take a shower (this time making sure to ask Deidara where he keeps his towels which happen to be in the top drawer of the dresser where he also keeps some of his shirts) and every morning when I come out Deidara is making something for me to eat for breakfast. We both sit at the table and eat silently; he always eats an apple for breakfast but makes me a large breakfast. Then he leaves for work and asks me if I will be okay alone for the day. I always tell him I will be and he walks out the door, but each morning just as he's about to close the door Deidara looks back inside and seems like he's about to say something but he never does.

I've found different ways to keep myself busy like first cleaning whatever I could starting with the toilet (for which he thanked me multiple times for doing), or watch TV (which has such horrible reception I end up toning it out and thinking). I have walked around the neighborhood a few times (making sure to wear a jacket and cover my face with my hair and the hood. It was a bit awkward at first when I realized that Sasori hadn't packed me a jacket and I borrowed Deidara's. It was strangely comforting to wear his large jacket that smelled just like him. The first time after he got home I apologized multiple times but he only laughed and told me that I could wear whatever I wanted as long as I was comfortable which shocked me) and identifying myself with the local corner store and pharmacy and a supermarket about a half hour walk away. At other times I skimmed through his sketch book without telling him, admiring the realistic sketches. The beginning of the sketch book had rather simple drawings but the father I got the more detailed and complex the realistic drawings got. I would specifically avoid the latest drawing of his though.

Around four-thirty five-ish in the afternoon Deidara would come home. He would tell me how his jobs as a cashier and as a waiter really sucked and about the different people he would have to deal with. Some of his stories were quite funny like the one where a teen girl who was obviously higher than a kite walked in and demanded to have a slushie- to which he told he multiple times that this was not 7-eleven and they did not have a slushie machine. Finally the girl turned and stared off into space and Deidara had taken this time to let her know that she had a large pen drawing of a penis on her shoulder and she proceeded to grumble about hurting a couple different people in awkward and abnormal ways. After that we would watch something together or just talk. Then Deidara would make dinner for both of us while I sat at the table and watched him. We would eat with casual talk and make a few jokes here and there. Deidara also washed, dryed, and folded the dirty laundry (both his and my own) one night after I had gone to bed. I woke up to find my laundry folded on the round plastic table. Deidara offered that I use one of his dresser drawers to put my clothes away but I felt as though I was over-stepping my boundaries even though he insisted. At night I would sleep in Deidara's bed and he never complained once about sleeping on a couch that was much too short for his rather tall body.

It was nice spending so much time with Deidara, I felt comfortable with him. I was able to laugh with him and not be on edge. Deidara cooked food for me without me ever asking and I would wash the dishes with him thanking me and smiling. We could just talk for hours or sit in silence and it was not awkward at all. Not once did Deidara get angry with me… And then came the weekend.

* * *

It started as a really nice Saturday morning but little did I know about how drastically my life was about to change. I woke up to a delicious smell. I sat up to see Deidara intently cooking at the stove with chopped up fruit on the counter. I groggily made my way to the bathroom with a change of clothes and relieved myself. I decided to wait to shower until later because it seemed as though Deidara was almost done cooking. I walked out and placed my ball of dirty clothes in a plastic bag next to my large beach bag. I walked over to the table and sat down as I watched Deidara adding the fruit to the two plates of food and walking over. He set one plate down in front of me and another at his spot then went back to the fridge. On the plate there were two pancakes with syrup sliding off and blue berries sprinkled on top. Next to the pancakes were slices of orange and apple. Deidara came back over with two cups of milk and two forks. He then sat down and we began to eat.

"What's the special occasion," I asked him.

"Well, hm," he began cheerfully, "I thought it might be nice to have a special breakfast because your face is becoming more gorgeous every day."

I felt a heat rise to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing, and warmth bubbled in my stomach. "Oh-oh. Thank you."

Deidara smiled and continued to talk, "And I think we've had a nice week together."

I nod nervously.

"What's wrong."

"Well… It's just that…," I try to tell him what I'm thinking without upsetting him, "I really appreciate all you've done for me Deidara… Opening up your home to me and all…" Deidara nods, his expression masked with a serious frown, "But I… I shouldn't stay here… have my own apartment…"

Deidara curses under his breath and looks away from me.

"I'm sorry Deidara…"

"No," He snaps back. Fear shoots through me. "Don't apologize to me." I watch him anxiously as he walks over to the dresser and opens one of the drawers. Deidara walks over with his sketch book and flips to a familiar drawing. "Be sorry for yourself," He says as he holds the sketch book in front of me. Although Deidara is clearly angry, I don't feel threatened by him yet anxiety still surges through me. I physically prepare myself in case I get smacked. "Say sorry to yourself, un. Because it's yourself who is going to get hurt if you go back to Itachi."

I feel tears slide down my cheeks before I can stop them. "I… But…" I try to think of some way to defend Itachi but I can't. I know Deidara is right.

"Sakura, your bruises are healing and almost gone. I don't want your beautiful face to be hidden behind new ones," Deidara tells me softly, sadness in his eyes.

"But I can't stay here," I mumble.

"Why not, yeah?"

"Because… because this is your home… You've done enough for me and I should leave you be now."

Deidara is silent for a moment then speaks quietly, "Sakura, I want you here if you want to be here… I… I love you Sakura."

I look up into Deidara's emotion filled eyes. For the first time since I've been at his house it seems as though he is the one about to cry. I want to jump up and wrap my arms around him and hug him and kiss him and tell him I love him too, but I'm scared. I'm terrified to.

"I… I don't know what to say…" I admit.

Deidara's shoulders go lax as he stares down at me, "That's okay. Just… please think about what I said, all of it, yeah?"

"Okay," I promise him and then speak again after a moment, "Is it… okay… If I go for a walk for a little while? To clear my head?"

"Of course, be safe, hm…"

I nod and grab his jacket that seems to have become our jacket from off the back of the couch. I step out the door without looking back and walk up the familiar grayish-blue stone stairs.

I walk silently down the sidewalk in a random direction, not concerned about where I am going. Thoughts of Deidara and of Itachi swim through my head. Happy memories with Itachi are quickly replaced with memories I'd rather not remember. Then happy memories with Deidara, serious memories with Deidara, but no memories of me being truly scared of _him,_ no memories of him being extremely angry with me, no memories of him ever hitting me.

I walk into the corner store and browse the shelves, looking for something but nothing in particular. I come by a shelf of different brands of condoms, then of pregnancy tests. On an anxious whim I buy a box.

"Do you have a bathroom," I ask the women at the counter as politely as possible. She looks me up and down with a sneer on her face.

"In the back honey," She replies with sass.

"Thank you," I reply politely, ignoring her rudeness. I walk into the back of the store and find the restroom. I lock the door as I enter and although the bathroom is not very clean, it's the largest bathroom I've been in for a week. I leisurely walk over to the toilet and lower myself down and open the box. I pull out the pregnancy test and then relieve myself. Once done I bring the pee-stick up and look at the little screen for one red line or for two red lines.

* * *

I walk into the apartment to find Deidara sitting on the couch drawing. I shut the door behind me.

"Did you have a nice walk, hm," He asks.

"Yeah…"

There's an awkward silence as I take off the jacket and lay it over his chair at the table. I walk over to the bathroom and shut the door. My heart races as I look in the mirror at myself. I'm not ready for this. I don't want this. This changes everything. I stare at my healing black eye, the bruise now a slight discoloration of a yellowish color. I pull my hair back and put it in a pony tail (mentally thanking Deidara once again for buying me the useful fabric-wrapped rubber bands). Once again I stare at myself in the mirror.

"Everything all right in there," Deidara calls through from the other side of the door, his voice anxious.

"Yeah," I reply back, not opening the door, "Everything is fine."

"Sakura, are you sure your okay," Deidara persists.

"Yeah, I'm fine Deidara," I try to say back calmly but I hear my voice come out in a more frantic tone.

"Sakura, please come out from there, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Deidara!" I should back getting annoyed, my voice once again is filled with the fear that is jumping through my veins.

"Sakura, Please," Deidara pleads. I turn and open the door, almost hitting a scared Deidara with it.

"Deidara… I'm…"

"What, yeah, you can tell me."

I stare into his worried eyes wondering if I can really tell him. He shouldn't be the one who I tell first. The fear in my veins begins to use my insides as a trampoline. I wonder how he is going to react. What will he think of me? Will he be angry? Will he kick me out? But wasn't I just saying this morning I was going to leave? Where would I go? Maybe if Itachi knew he would be like he used to?

"Deidara… I'm… I…"

The words get caught in my throat by fear's strong hands strangling my vocal cords. Deidara waits silently, looking at me as if I'm about to tell him I have cancer. A small part of me wishes I did have cancer, the other part tells me how stupid it is to wish for cancer. I force myself to speak the shaky words.

"I'm pregnant Deidara."

* * *

 ** _BOOM! HIYA! YACHATACHAHAAA! WHOOP DER IT IS! SAKURA IS PREGNANT!_**

 ** _Thank you to all those who have read my story and stayed with me. This long chapter was a gift to all of you for putting up with my weird notes at the end of short chapters. Thank you so much. Special thank you to all those who reviewed as I've written this story. You're guy's reviews made me so happy. Thank you to mizzanimequeen, TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998, LazyStudent, Guest 1, (possible) Guest 2, (possible) Guest 3, (possible) Guest 4, Sanna, meem, Sakuragirl915,_ _Sakura45509, (possible) Guest 5, yeather, Kvhee, Guest 6, Guest 7, and ineversleep123. You're reviews made me so happy.  
_**

 ** _I am currently trying to write the sequel a few chapters in so while I'm busy with school work now, I can still post a chapter for you all. The chapters for the sequel witll likely be updated much more spaced out than this story._**

 ** _Keep following this story because I will be posting another chapter letting you know the name of the sequel! Go check out my page for other fanfiction. I have written fanfiction for Creepy Pasta, Naruto, Harry Potter, Avatar The Last Airbender, and Percy Jackson._**

 ** _once again THANK YOU ALL! And I hope to see reviews and favorites on my other stories from you all. ^_^_**


	15. THE SEQUEL

**THE SEQUEL IS OUT**

 **GO TO MY PROFILE**

 **AND**

 **LOOK FOR THE STORY**

 **FIX YOU**

 **!**


End file.
